That Should Be Me
by rolliepollie44
Summary: She was everything he said he never would want, Bay, Daphne, and Emmett all know that. When Ty can't forget Bay, and Wilke knows he can take advantage of Daphne, Emmett ends up being the fighter.
1. for now, everything's perfect

**Chapter One: for now, everything's perfect__**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own Swtiched At Birth._**

Scones had just been pulled out of the oven and were blandly awaiting Bay on the counter. She sits down in front of them waiting for her mother or father or brother or someone to pop out of the corner and wish her good morning in that overly excited annoying voice that they always used. Her curiousity is digging with every second and she looks around anxiously for some morsal of life. Shrugging her shoulders she grabs a scone and begins walking around her overly large home, humming and thinking about what she should do with her completely free Saturday.

That's when she hears the faint sound of a motorcycle outside; it has become all too familiar around her home ever since Daphne had moved in. She walks to the window to get a better peak. She watches Daphne get off the bike and hug the blonde boy who for once had shut off his ride and removed his helmet. In a perfect world, he would walk into the kitchen where Bay was, wrap her in a hug and remind her that he had no feelings for the girl in the guest house but everyone knew that wouldn't ever be true.

Bay sweeps a peice of hair behind her ear and hears the door crack open. She see's Emmett waving at her, nervously glancing at her to see if it's alright for him to come in all the way.

She nods, "Come in, come in!" She exclaims shutting the door behind him and awkwardly bouncing around, "My mom..." She tries to sign, "She made... scones!" She points at the plate of food.

Emmett holds one hand up and puts the other on his stomach shaking his head; she loved how expressive he was, it intrigued her.

"How are you?" He signs leaning on the wall with his arms crossed looking her up and down.

"Oh!" She moves in closer to him, "I... I am great!" She smiles and returns the question.

He tells her he's good in the only way that he can and then kisses her because he doesn't want to miss out on his chance. Bay kisses back, knowing this isn't going to last forever and that really sucks because damn is he a good kisser.

"So..." She starts, "What were you doing with Daphne?"

Emmett's lip burst into a genuine smile and his hands start flying like crazy. Bay raises her eyebrows and looks panicked but the two quickly fall into a laugh and he begins to slow down.

"We were helping Regina get everything set up before she opened her shop today." His thoughts are rewinding back to earlier that morning, Bay can read him like a book.

"Oh." She says looking at the floor and clenching her fist, wondering why nobody had even informed her.

"I was surprised you weren't there, your mom was?" Emmett says questioning her.

Bay narrows her eyebrows, "She was?" She shakes her head, "Well, sounds like a party."

The blonde shakes his head seeing that his current girlfriend is obviously bothered, "Nevermind that! What do you want to do today?"

"We're hanging out?" Bay questions jokingly.

Emmett nods and puts his hand on her waist. She purses her lips just begging for a kiss and he takes full advantage of the offer. He never got nasty with it unlike the other guys that Bay had been with, not once had he tried to push anything on her, he took it nice and slow.

"We should probably get out of here before my parents come home..." Bay says pulling back and placing a hand on his chest, "They probably won't ever be comfortable with the fact that you drive a motorcycle."

He smiles at her, "I think I have an idea, but it's a surprise."

Bay bites her bottom lip and clings to his hand, "I like surprises." She whispers to herself knowing that no matter how quietly she said it, he could still read her lips.

**authors note: thanks for reading, i would love some feedback :D**


	2. too hard to please two of them

**Chapter Two: too hard to please two of them**

Bay feels a pit in her stomach, she can sense Daphne watching them out the window, she can feel her jealousy brewing stronger with every touch that sparks between the new couple. She doesn't want Daphne to hate her forever, after all that could turn out really awkward, but she isn't exactly cool with the idea of her trying to steal Emmett, she hasn't been ever since Daphne had said she wasn't giving up.

"What's wrong?" Emmett hands her the helmet that comes with the spot behind him on his motorcycle.

Bay shakes her head, "Nothing! Nothing..." She's trying to reassure herself more so then him. Right now, she was with Emmett, not Daphne, and that's how it had been, she hadn't won yet and things were looking promising that she never really would but Bay knows there is a connection between the two of them that Bay and him can never have. It wasn't just because both Daphne and Emmett were deaf but because they were best friends since day one.

"Are you lying to me?" Emmett questions, refusing to get on his bike or let her on before she told him the truth. He could sense the tension and the sadness in Bay, he saw it daily but usually held off on questioning, but he was getting irritated with how much she held back from him.

Bay glances back at the guest house, windows covered by curtains except for one, the one she knew that Daphne had been looking out of. She sighs dramatically, "Daphne hasn't said a civil word to me since you left for the festival with Toby and Wilke."

Emmett clenches his teeth and raises an eyebrow but quickly lets his features slip into a carefree smile and wrapping his hand around Bay's shoulder, "Why are you so worried about her? Do you not trust me?"

Bay crinkles her nose, trying not to cry, "I trust you! It's just that-," She wipes at the corner of her eyes and turns away.

Emmett transforms both his open hands into fists and huffs, "I don't want her, how many times do i need to tell you, that all i want is... you." His features soften and he turns his lips up weakly.

She reaches around his back and hugs him. Glancing into his eyes with a huge smile on her face she says, "I know and i'm sorry, I believe you!"

"Can we go now?" He signs pulling away from her and grabbing his helmet.

Bay nods and hops on the back wrapping her arms around his waist hoping her parents don't come home and try to stop them. The two aren't quick enough to miss everyone, they've lingered around long enough to see Wilke pull up. Emmett glances back at Bay just as confused as she is. The blonde gets out of the car and waves at the two of them, they wave back questioning what he's doing here since Toby is definantly not up yet, and the only other person around is Daphne. He doesn't come over and try and talk to them, he just simply walks to the guest house. Before even knocking on the door Daphne opens the door and ushers him in. Bay's eyes widen; she had known that Wilke had been into Daphne but never really thought he would actually ever get anywhere with her being that he was a total man whore and she was a complete pain in the ass.

"What's that about?" Emmett turns and signs, obviously angry and extremely expectent of Bay to know something about it.

Bay loosens her grip on his waist and shakes her head. She should have known that bitch would find a way, and she should have known better then to trust someone who had been in love with the same person for eight years straight. It was all too cliche, it was all too meant to be. She would always just be the other women. Emmett senses her sudden distance and drops the subject, he wasn't jealous per say, he just hoped that Daphne would be with someone better then the gambling, guitar playing slob that he knew way too many things about to ever be able to see him as actual boyfriend material. He wants to stop right there, run in and warn her about him, but that would make Bay mad even if his intentions were in the right place.

**authors note : holy cow, that was the most story alerts i've ever gotten on a first chapter, lol, thanks for reading guys and thanks for the reviews! :D leave me some love and let me know how this is going? :D**


	3. i'll fight when i can

**Chapter Three: i'll fight when i can**

Bay falls onto her bed. The day had started simply alright, but it had turned out to be pretty good; now she is exhausted and can't wait to just get some sleep. Less then a second after her eyes close she's interrupted by a knock.

"Yes?" She questions sitting up.

Her mother walks in, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and comfortable clothes on; she looks like the epitome of a mother who is trying too hard, "Something came for you." She sits down on the bed next to Bay with a letter on her lap.

Bay holds out her hand flat, "Okay, what is it?"

Her mother hands it to her, "It's a letter."

Bay glances at the front, the only address on it is her own; she's curious but doesn't want to open it with her mother right there.

"Well thanks mom!" She states sitting up and eyeing the door.

"Right... I'll be leaving." The women who has no resemblance to Bay stands and waves with that I will get the answer out of you smirk on her lips.

Bay rolls her eyes; her mother didn't give a shit about her anymore and instead of just admitting it, she would make the minimal effort to try and act like she was still a picture perfect mother. Nothing annoyed Bay more then people who insisted upon living a facade. She gently tore the envelope open, it was plain and white, for all she knew it could be something totally stupid, for art or school, or it could be from her father who was living about twenty miles away and really only kept in contact with Regina , against Daphne's will of course. The letter is hand written in sloppy print signed with two letters that weren't initials but more like a full name; the full name of a guy she had gotten damn close too in a short period of time. _**Ty**_**.**

The letter is short, sweet, and too the point. It says he misses her, wishes he could have met Bay a long time ago and then maybe things could have been different. He says he tried to forget about her, being that he knew that nothing would ever truly amount, but that he can't. She's sick to her stomach, she had almost forgotten about her older love interest, and now, it was all coming back to her. Bay pulls her curled hair back and throws the letter on the ground, shoving it under her bed like she did with all the trash she was too lazy to throw out. She could never have feelings for Ty again, not after she had gotten so close to Emmett.

""""""""

Emmett has been sitting outside for more then just a couple minutes, thinking that he should go in and talk to Daphne. He doesn't see Wilke's car around anymore, and Bay is most likely asleep by now, besides it's not like Bay didn't want him to still be friends with Daphne. The duet had fallen real distant since the whole kiss thing. Everything that was once so casual and comfortable is now awkward; they're like two strangers, like when they first met. The teenager stands up and walks towards the guest house, looking around for any sign of life from the Kennish home before ringing the doorbell- something he never used to do.

Daphne watches the light flash a few times before getting up to answer the door knowing that whoever it is, is probably just here to piss her off. Sighing she cracks it to get a quick peek; immediately she swings it open and glares as soon as she see's who's standing there.

Emmett waves and nods his head in hello. She doesn't return his friendly greeting, just holds her ground unwilling to invite him in.

"What are you doing here?" She questions angrily.

Emmett rolls his eyes because he knows she's still mad and it's annoying him that she can't just get over it. He quickly puts on a smile trying to be nice because he isn't about to leave without the answers of what he saw earlier.

"Really? You're still mad?" He signs, a frown on his face and moving his body into a very tense pose.

She turns away leaving her hands where he can see them, "Is that why you came here?"

He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, "I didn't expect to lose your friendship over something like this."

"And I didn't expect you to date Bay!" She silently screams.

He's beyond frustrated, "Why is it such a big deal?"

She looks around and pulls him into her home, sadness and desperation in her eyes, "Because she's taking my place."

Emmett's had this trick played on him before, much more then he would have ever thought. Daphne liked to guilt him into things, she knew how bad he felt knowing that he couldn't please everyone now.

"You could still be my best friend, but you let that go." Emmett signed back biting his lower lip at the sight of the tears in the corner of her eyes.

Daphne's eyes sink to the floor, "I can't listen to you talk about her, and I can't watch you two together."

Emmett hates all of her whining and all of this blame being thrown at him. After all, he hadn't come here to try and be persuaded out of his relationship by Bay for the umpteenth time. First it was his mother, then it was Daphne, then it was his mother some more, and then more Daphne; he was getting really sick of the two people who were supposed to be supporting him with his relationship, trying to push him out of it.

He glances straight into her eyes, conjuring up all the power he can to call her on her bluff, "I saw you with Wilke this morning, what's that about?"

Daphne smirks and returns his glance, "What does it matter to you?"

**authors note : thanks for all the alerts and reviews guys :D and i will try and make my chapters longer, lol, i'm bad at making long chapters, and if you're getting bored with it, the next one is intense, i promise! :D leave some love? :)**


	4. where to place the blame

**Chapter Four: where to place the blame**

Emmett frowns, "Nevermind. It doesn't." At this moment in time, he didn't give a shit if she got hurt or not by that imbossal, it wasn't his problem because she obviously didn't want to be part of his life in a way that he was willing to let her be part of it

"Wait..." Daphne grabs his arm so that he won't leave, "Wilke's a nice guy, i'm giving him a chance, so that maybe things can go back to how they were between us, and so that everyone can be happy." She has that look on her face that she gets everytime that she's trying to act defeated when she's only getting started.

"A nice guy?" Emmett stifles a laugh, "Who are you trying to convince?"

The blonde narrows her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Emmett shakes his head and holds up a hand to silence her, " Nevermind, i'm happy for you, as long as you're happy."

She puts on a smolder, and let's guilt take over her eyes, "I'm trying."

Emmett gulps. He had been in love with this girl for eight years, nobody can erase feelings just like that. The boy remembers the car wash and the kiss that happened there, it was what he had always dreamt of and he had blown her off, now he was blowing her off again. She had that pout lip thing going on that was just beginning to be met with another pair; he could be that but that would be giving in, that would be betraying Bay. He was almost certain that he was in love with the raven haired hearing girl who he had done so much shit for in such little time. Sure his mom loved Daphne, and the whole deaf community would just be more understanding if the two were together, or if he went off and found someone else who wasn't Bay, but god damn he was crazy about her. She didn't make him laugh like Daphne did though, oh no, not even close, but she was a lot more understanding, supportive, and fun then Daphne was.

His heart is beating rapidly and he leans in, his eyes half open, just enough to see the huge smile erupt on the girls face. It was the face of a winner, she was winning. He pulls back before she can kiss him and pulls at his hair in frustration. He glares at her and starts throwing curse words left and right.

"Stop letting me do that. You should care about Bay enough to not want to kiss me, or to not let me kiss you, just... no! " Emmett turns around, beating himself up; how could he do this. He slams the door on his way out, leaving Daphne to suffer in her own misery while he bathed in his.

He blamed her for almost fucking things up although it was partially his fault too. He couldn't help himself, Daphne was everything he was supposed to want, she was so convienent, but Bay was the opposite. The almost kiss with Daphne had made him sick to his stomach, he needed to see Bay right now, and that would work out fine being that she lived about one hundred feet away from where he was standing outside the Vasquez residence. He walked to the front door, knocked three times and was greeted happily by Kathryn. He waved, motioned Bay, and patted his pocket trying to sign that he had forgotten to give her something. Kathryn looked confused.

"For Bay?" She raised an eyebrow, "Uhm.. if you need her, she's upstairs, in her room! Right up the stairs!"

Kathryn was really trying to learn but the fact that Emmett never spoke, and signed so quickly, threw her for a loop. Emmett mouthed thank you and quickly bolted to the stairs, knowing exactly which room was Bay's since he had snuck into it plenty of times.

Bay is laying under her blankets, eyes closed, lights off. The door is already cracked, and Emmetts skinny frame can easily fit through. He creeps over so that she can't hear him, and jumps on her bed. Bay almost screams but he reaches down and covers her mouth, slowly moving down so that he's straddling her above the blankets. Her eyes look like a deer in headlights and she's reaching around for a light.

He shakes his head and leans down to kiss her, she smiles because the way he touches her is never harsh, only gentle and that reasurres her that it's Emmett and not some creepy serial killer.

"What are you doing here?" She tries to sign, speaking in a whisper so that no one comes in, "I thought you had left awhile ago?"

Emmett rolls off of her and onto the left side of her, he was always honest so he had no problem saying where he had been, "I went to see Daphne and question her about Wilke."

Bay's eyes shift away from him, she's pissed because he was alone, with her. She turns over so she he has a clear view of her lips.

"And?" She questions him, knowing that it must be important if he came to see her right afterwards.

Emmett just smiles and shakes his head, "It doesn't matter."

"It sort of does..." Bay sits up distancing herself from him.

Emmett makes a puzzled face, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well..." Bay sighs, "It doesn't, nevermind."

The two had this conversation more then it should ever be necesary. They're always arguing about fucking Daphne and it drives Bay crazy each and every time. She shouldn't be such a big deal, hell, she hardly talks to Bay anymore anyways; if Emmett, Regina, and Angelo hadn't come out of it, she would have no problem wishing she had never even met Daphne. It sounded harsh, but the two had never truely gotten along, they put on a nice little act in the beginning but ever since all the people on the side got thrown into the mix it was pretty much impossible to make it work.

"You should leave... If my dad finds yo-," Bay starts.

Emmett cuts her off with a kiss, "How many times have we done this?"

Bay laughs, "But my mom knows your here this time, and that could turn out badly."

"Can't I just stay for a little bit?" He contorts his lips into a pout, "Please?"

Bay narrows her eyes, in the back of her head she wants to be mad, but whenever she see's him, she just can't be.

"Okay." She signs quickly greeted by his lips as soon as she had finished responding.

**authors note : don't get mad at me, i promise this is a bay and emmett fic :D holy cow, so many alerts, you guys are blowing my mind! lol thanks for reading guys! leave me some love? I really appreciate your feedback! :D**


	5. when it feels like the end

**Chapter Five: when it feels like the end**

Monday morning had arrived. Bay turns over and slams her phone on the ground so that the alarm on it will shut up. There were two projects due that she half assed until three in the morning and of course a couple quizzes to get the week back in full swing. She rolls out of bed and sinks to the floor wiping her hair out of her face and steadying herself with a hand; a hand that's gracing the white paper envelope she had shoved under her bed to forget about. Her eyes shoot open and she quickly gets to her feet, brushing it off, not wanting to think about it.

"Bay! Are you up?" Her mom calls from outside the hallway.

"Yes mom." Bay mumbles loud enough for her to hear it. She rolls her eyes in annoyance and grabs out her usual plaid skirt and spiced up shirt to add some flare to the boring uniform look.

In the background she hears her phone vibrate against her end table and quickly runs over to grab it. A good morning text from Emmett, how typical, how sweet. She aww's to herself and shoves it in the waistband of her skirt. She ungracefully begins pulling on some tights, sighing dramatically when she finally gets them on.

"Breakfast Bay! You have to get going!" Her mom knocks on her door.

Bay scrunches her face together; this was every weekday morning, how totally bland and dull was her life. Grabbing her bag from the corner of her room she walks downstairs to be greeted by Daphne and Toby, talking like they're just the oh so perfect siblings, making Kathryn and John both beam in delight. The family they were supposed to have, all up and awake and halfway through breakfast was sitting around enjoying themselves and then there was Bay, the slacker who had just gotten downstairs, crashing they families perfect little party.

"Good morning sweetie!" Katherine walks over with a plate full of muffins, shoving the blueberry goodness in her face.

Bay takes one, "Thanks mom." Her dad didn't talk to her much anymore and if that's how he was going to be she didn't really care. It was apparant he was bothered by the fact that Bay had decided to keep in contact with her real father despite Kathryn's attempts to make him accept it, he never would and that was fine.

The girl refuses to sit down seeing that nobody really wants to talk to her anyways. She walks out to her car and throws some canvas and paint that were sitting in the passenger side into the back. She barely gets her sunglasses on before seeing a car pulling into the driveway- it's Wilke.

"Hey Bay!" He gets out of the car and waves, "I came by to see Daphne is she still around?"

Bay twists her face in disgust, "Yeah she's inside."

"Cool!" Wilke does a signature head nod and starts walking inside, "Oh hey Bay?"

Bay takes in a deep breath, "Yeah?"

"Tell your boyfriend that he should show up for practice once in awhile!" Wilke makes a clicking noise with his tongue and turns away before the girl can answer him.

Bay grumbles and drives off. She's sick of living so close to Daphne, she's sick of getting half ass answers from Emmett all the time, and she's sick of her whole family shutting her out and sick of Regina not letting her in! She pulls into her parking spot and leans against the side of her vehicle, closing her eyes for only a second. Somebody taps her shoulder, startling her.

"Whoa!" She exclaims turning to see Emmett bent down so that he can be face to face with her.

"Can we talk?" He signs.

She gulps. He never came to her school unless he had something to say, something really important to say.

"Sure..." She gets out and brushes down the back of her skirt, "What's up?"

Emmett smiles and nudges her, it's apparant that she's nervous, "My mom wants you to come over. She wants to get to know you better."

Bay looks straight at him, eyes the size of saucers, "She... does?"

Melody had never liked Bay, it wasn't even that she didn't like Bay, she didn't like the idea of Emmett being with Bay.

Emmett beams, her face is so amusing when she's thrown off guard, "So how does tonight work?"

Bay sighs, "With no time to learn how to say anything, or bake some brownies, or pick out some little preppy cardigan sweater like Daphne to wear tonight?" She shakes her head, "Are you going to pick me up?"

Emmett nods quickly, "Don't worry, you don't need to do anything extra to impress her."

Bay knows that's a lie, "Easy for you to say."

Emmett kisses her and does a quick wave before running back to his motorcycle to speed off to school. He's late, obviously, but he knows it was worth it. Bay turns to walk inside, glad that even if Emmett was only here to tell her the bad news, at least she got to see him. Tonight would be interesting, anytime she delt with Melody, was err... interesting.

""""

Emmett pulls up to school just in time to hear the final ball. He curses to himself like he often does. Also walking in late is a familiar face- Daphne. Her lips are red and puffy and she's got a cocky grin blessing her features. He should go talk to her, make things right between them like he's been trying to do... or maybe he's just curious if she was having a good time with Wilke this morning. The boy could read her easily, always had been able too. It could have something to do with the fact that he knew body language better then most people or else it could be the fact that he had been studying the girl closely for well ever. He rolls his eyes at his wasted time but quickly puts on a smile and waves to her.

"You're late too?" He signs slowing down his walk knowing that he's already late so what does it matter anyways.

Daphne clamps her lips together, "I was running late this morning."

That was an obvious lie, easily told by the way she tenses up at his playful question. He notices a small bruise on her lower neck and tries to think of a joke to crack but he can't. It wasn't that Emmett had never thought about that kind of stuff, he was a teenage male surrounded by teenage girls but face it- he had never gotten that far being that he had been waiting around so long but for Daphne, she was a little goody two shoes with the stubborness of a long faced animal. Never in the world had he imagined her to give into someone, or touch someone, or let them eat away at her neck until she was REALLY serious with them.

"There's a little bruise on your neck." He pokes at it and raises an eyebrow, "I guess I see why you were running late."

Daphne is moderatley ashamed. Not because of the fact she let Wilke take advantage of her everytime they were in a car together but because she was being so two faced and deceptive with Emmett.

"It's not like that." She signs quickly, stopping right outside the school doors knowing that this conversation is going to go somewhere.

"It's not like that?" Emmett glares at her, "You're being a real bitch lately."

She's taken aback, Emmett swore but not ever at her, "Excuse me?"

"You try and make me feel guilty and horrible because you-," He scrunches his face up and tries mocking her, "Want to be with me but i'm with Bay!" His face turns back to pure anger and his words are coming out faster, "And then you go around and fuck with Wilke! All I want to do is be your friend but you can't handle not having me wrapped around your finger- it's not even that you want to be with me is it?"

Daphne huffs, "Don't tell me what I want and what I don't just... forget it!" She runs into the school wiping tears from her eyes wishing everything would go back to normal. What was she becoming, where was she going? She needs a drink. She thinks about texting Wilke knowing he always has one around, but then she realizes she can't because Wilke is the whole reason that Emmett is so pissed off. There is only one person who grasps the feeling of everything going wrong at once, and that person and her aren't getting along at the moment but god her name sounds so comforting right now; **Bay**. She needs Bay.

**authors note : hi! :) i'm trying to make the chapters happy mediums between short and long, so hoping this one was alright! thanks for all the story support, i really, REALLY appreciate everyone who's reading and reviewing! :D reviews make my day! :) leave me some love?**


	6. the cats out of the bag

**Chapter Six : the cat's out of the bag**

"So what's the deal with Daphne and Wilke?" Toby's standing at Bay's doorway watching her hold up two extremely similar dresses.

Bay turns and narrows her eyes, "Why don't you go ask her?" She doesn't mean to sound like a total bitch to her brother who she had once been so close with but it's not like he ever talked to her anymore unless of course it was about Daphne.

"Whoa Bay, what's wrong?" The light haired boy sits on her bed and stares over at her, "I like the other one better."

Bay huffs and throws the one he's talking about on the ground and sets the one she was holding up on her bed, "You all go along, and spend all your time with her, and that's fine, I understand that she's the person who's supposed to be in the family, but just don't sit here and ask me stupid questions about her- do you really think she's talked to me at all?"

"Yeah, she's pretty pissed about the whole Emmett thing." Toby laughs at how petty the girls' fight is, "Don't worry about her though, you're with him, you're obviously crazy about him, so what's the big deal? She'll get over it!"

"She hasn't yet." Bay huffs,"You really think the other one is better?"

Toby nods his head, "Where are you going?"

"Over to Emmett's... To visit his mother..." She sits next to Toby, "She hates me."

Toby smirks, "That's because you're trying to hard; i know how you act around people you don't really know, and it's not you Bay. This may sound elementary guidance consleur, but hey, be yourself." He pats her back and stands up, "You really don't know anything about Daphne and Wilke?"

Bay shakes her head, "Like said, when was the last time her and I said anything to each other."

Toby shrugs his shoulders and heads out of the room. He runs into Emmett on his way to the stairs and gives him a quick high five. Emmett is reasurred that Bay is in her room and makes his way there quickly. She waves to him that it's okay to enter. He flops down on her bed and signs, "It was a long day."

Bay walks over and sits next to him, "What happened?"

Emmett shrugs, "School." The two chuckle in unison; it was the mutual hate between all teenagers that took no explaining.

Bay holds up both dresses, "What one?" She questions him knowing that he would know how to impress Melody more then Toby would.

Emmett walks over and throws them both down on the ground kissing her. He did this a lot- he really liked her lips on his. He pulls back and just takes in her features; Bay gets nervous and starts twitching around in his arms.

"Whatever one you like better." He says pulling back and re finding his spot on the bed.

Bay turns and glares, "That's no help!"

"Knock Knock!" A voice comes from the door.

The two look over and see Kathryn standing there, pale as a ghost, ruffled layers in her hair that look oh so out of place.

"Hi mom." Bay says opening the door all the way to allow her to come in,.

"Hi!" She signs so that Emmett knows it's directed at him as well.

He nods his hello and looks over at Bay; the two share a confused glance. Regina walks in after her signing, "Am I welcome too?"

Bay smiles, even though her encounters with Regina are limited, she enjoys when she does show up. It's like looking at part of herself whenever she see's Regina and it was refreshing to get away from all the people who looked nothing like her and step into a world where everyone was.

"Of course?" Bay questions letting the two find there own spots in her room, "Is there something wrong?"

Kathyrn gulps, she doesn't want to make Bay mad, "Have you seen Daphne at all today?"

Bay narrows her eyes and turns around, "No. I have not seen Daphne at all today, i'm not her babysitter ya know?"

"Sweetie, that's now what we were imply-," Kathryn starts quickly to be cut off by Regina.

Regina's quick with her words, standing up and putting forth all her emotion in them, "She didn't come home, she's not answering her phone, and she's not at school, she's not here, she's not with Ty's family, or Melody. We tried everywhere."

The teenager huffs, she doesn't really give a damn where Daphne went. For all she cared Daphne could have ran away to China and that would honestly be for the better.

"Was she at school today?" Regina signs to Emmett.

Emmett gulps and tenses up at the thought of anything bad happening to Daphne, "We talked for a little bi this morning." That comment got a raised eyebrow look out of Bay, "But I didn't see her the rest of day."

Regina hits the table with her hand lightly, "Skipping classes, not letting me know where she is!" She begins mumbling things in spanish but that quickly turns into signing, "What did you two talk about this morning? Did she seem upset?"

Bay looks irritated, "Yeah Emmett, what was the conversation about?"

Emmett glares at Bay, "Don't get started with me." He turns to Regina, "I asked her... how was Wilke and we got into a little fight... It was nothing out of the ordinary for us lately."

Regina taps her fingers nervously and looks over at Kathryn. The women stands up and takes the others hand, "I know Wilke's parents, I'll give them a call and see if he's around." Regina nods back at her and takes a sigh of relief.

"A little fight?" Bay turns to Emmett as soon as the two older women had left.

Emmett rolls his eyes; he feels bad about Daphne hoping that he didn't cause her to go and do something that she shouldn't be doing, "Don't get started with me!"

Bay gulps, "No, I want to know."

"I don't need to tell you everything that goes on between me and other people! Me and Daphne can be friends just like you're friends with all the guys your friends with." Emmett is screaming in his head.

Bay shakes her head, "I don't kiss my friends."

Emmett's eyes shoot open, he didn't think she knew about that, and he thought it could just be forgotten about, "Bay."

Bay grabs the dress and walks out of the room to go change elsewhere. She doesn't want to start hystarically crying in front of him, and damn it, she wasn't going to not in front of him either. So he was into Daphne, she had known that from the beginning, so why was it so damn hard for her to grasp? It was hard because it seemed like she had lost everything and she wasn't about to lose something else. Obviously Emmett had some sort of feelings for her. He spoke for her; Bay didn't know a lot about the deaf community but she did know how completely against speaking he was. He wanted her to meet Melody and was willing to break away from being Mommy's little boy so that he could be Bay's big strong boyfriend. She slides into the dress and fixes her smudged makeup. She's ready to go back into the room, and she really hopes that Emmett is still there. Sometimes she goes a little crazy, but deep down, they both know she has every right. She peaks inside before walking inside of her clothes on the floor filled room. Emmett is still laying on the bed but his face is a little more discouraged then normal.

She nudges his shoulder and sits down next to him. He instantly sits up and starts moving his hands like crazy. Bay grabs them and sets them in his lap letting him know that no matter how much they both wish she could, she can't comprehend things that quickly. She was better then she had been at the start but that didn't mean she was fluent.

He smiles sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kissed her, it doesn't click in my head how much it could hurt you, and it's...," He's searching for a million ways to make this okay in his mind but it's not ever going to be okay. If Bay and went and kissed his brother- if he had one, he would be furious even if they did have a history together. It was something you didn't do, kissing was minor, except for when it was passionate.

"This hurts more, then you just breaking up with me, to go out with Daphne." Bay says slowly, thinking about where she would be without Emmett in her life.

"I'm trying to make this work for everyone. Daphne was my best friend and sometimes I need someone to talk to that isn't you or one of the guy's, because I need to talk about you: what I should get you for holiday's, or where I should take you on a date!" He takes her hand in his own, "Her and I fought this morning. I told her that she has never really wanted me, she just misses me to be her fall back or whatever you call it."

Bay laughs. She pictures Daphne's shocked face by that comment, "And what did she say to that?"

"She said forget it and ran off." Emmett shrugs, "I don't know where she is, but I don't want to be the reason she did anything... that could be harmful." He signs because he's worried and he feels guilty and he doesn't like that feeling.

"Don't worry..." Bay says, not leaning in to comfort him or anything. She's still mad that he kissed Daphne and never told her anything about it. It hurt worse to discover it from other people and she was of course jealous and worried about well, everything, "Did you still want me to come over?"

Emmett nods, "Of course."

He stands up and she follows him. At least she wasn't biting his head off, or going crazy, or breaking up with him, like he would have done had she done anything like that. It hurt knowing how crazy about him she was, and how much he liked her, just had a harder time expressing it. He wanted to be everything she was to him, understanding, took things slow, calm, but he was a boy with a temper and got frustrated easily. He had been dealing with so much shit for so long he couldn't help himself anymore; this crazy year had hit and everyone was showing a new side of themselves.

He stops in the hallway and grabs her shoulder, "You're still mad?"

Bay shakes her head, "I'm really trying not to be, but let's face it, you kissed her, then you tell me you don't like her like that anymore, but then she's on one side, and i'm on the other, and can we just not talk about it, i'm stressed enough about seeing your mom."

Emmett makes a pouting face, "Please Bay."

She kisses his cheek and takes his hand limply to show that she's not going to beak up with him or anything like that, "We'll talk about it later."

Emmett nods, she at least deserves some time to think.

**authors note : So this chapter is for _Nothing Short of Awesome._ Thank you for reviewing pretty much every chapter! :D And thanks to everyone else who is reading and reviewing and favoriting this story! I really appreciate it! :D So let me know how you're liking it now that things are picking up? :)**


	7. forget about her

**Chapter Seven : forget about her**

Bay shifts around uncomfortably. If looks could kill, she would have been dead before she even stepped inside the house. She knew Melody hated her but this was the worst thing she's ever suffered through.

Emmett smiles and taps Bay and Melody on the shoulder with his hand, quickly signing, "I have something important to say." Before either of them can object or turn away.

Melody narrows her eyes; she's assuming this is something she won't like to hear because lately it's always something she doesn't want to hear. She disliked Bay because first of all, she knew Emmett was growing attached and no parent wants to see there little boy leave them espiecally when their husband just did, second of all Bay was hearing; it was a cliche reason but in all honesty, it was never going to work that way unless she became totally fluent in sign language which could take years or Emmett randomly decided he want to speak. Regardless she glances at her work of art and beams like she really gives a damn what he has too say.

He smiles weakly because he is going to get two very mixed reactions and he knows that, "I began taking speech therapy, and i'm going to keep taking it."

Melody's eyes shoot open, "Excuse me?"

Emmett turns to her before he turns to Bay, "It will be good for me mom, a majority of the world speak-."

"A majority of your world DOES NOT speak!" Her movements are tight and her whole body is tense.

Emmett shakes his head, "You knew this was coming."

"No Emmett I didn't! I wasn't prepared for the divorce, or your hearing girlfriend, or all of a sudden wanting speech therapy! I wasn't prepared to be deaf, I was brought up that way!" She's screaming as loud as her hands will let her.

Emmett stands up and slams his hands down on the table, "You're not okay with her, and i'm not okay with that, so what do you want from me mom?"

Melody sits down, embarrassed by her outburst, "I just want you to be happy..."

Emmett shakes his head, "That's a lie and we both know it."

"I want you to be with Daphne, since you two were little, Regina and I-," Melody starts but is quickly cut off.

"You tried to throw me and her into this picture perfect world full of deaf people but how did that work mom? Not well! You made me fall for someone who never liked me until she had no where else to go, but you also allowed me to meet someone who really does like me and that I really like. It's not about her being deaf or her being able to hear, it's about the fact that she treats me normally, she tries so hard to learn how to sign, she and I have common interests. Bay is who i'm going to be with, you can either accept it, or you can't, but your opinion on this, doesn't really matter to me." Emmett is fuming but he's glad he finally got out what all he had to say. He looks over at a very uncomfortable Bay and takes her hand, squeezing it for comfort. It's clammy and shakey which only makes the two cling tighter to one another.

Melody stands up and begins stacking the dishes, "Do what you want Emmett."

Emmett shakes his head and turns to Bay who's simply looking up at him sadly.

"She'll never like me, we will never work for her." Bay tries to communicate to him.

Emmett is pissed. He's pisssed at his mom for being such a buzzkill about anything. How can she rain on every god damn parade he tries to have and then live with killing all of his happiness. It drives him crazy knowing she doesn't give a damn about what he wants- only what she wants, and what Regina wants, and what they thought would happen! Their precious plan worked out horribly and obviously it wasn't getting any easier as time progressed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He takes her hand and pulls her outside, "How about we go grab a bite somewhere else?"

Bay nods despite the fact that she has no appetitie whatsoever. The motorcycle has lost it's appeal, his charming little house with his comfortable little bedroom have lost the spark. All the teenager can think about is how they will never get past a fling because of Emmettt's mother.

"Maybe Regina could talk some sense into her?" Emmett questions handing Bay a helmet.

Bay shakes her head, "Regina and I are not that close, with Daphne and everything going on, it's not worth her going against us too, it's better for her to simply not have to deal with it?"

Emmett shrugs, "Alright."

Bay refuses to say more, she just wants to get out of there before she see's Melody running outside with a knife or something, trying to slash her son's tires so that he'll stay with her. It hurt badly; all she had done from the beginning was try and impress her and it hadn't worked, it wasn't working. Emmett can feel the tension. Bay's arms are slipping more and more off of his waist as the ride progresses which is sad since they were barely on in the first place. He reaches down and pulls her hand closer to the center of his torso, a small smile crossing his lips as he pulls into the parking lot of a rundown burger place that probably has a jukebox and people in tacky fifties outfits.

Bay steps off and leans against the bike, her arms crossed. He doesn't want to cause a scene in there so decides it's best to ask her what's up out here. She sighs. Why does this happen so often?

"Are you taking... speech therapy for me? Or for yourself?" Bay questions, nailing all the movements.

Emmett knew that would come up, "I am doing it for us. It's going to help you and it's going to help me in so many situations."

"You still won't be able to hear though... does it bother you?" She looks sadly at him, taking his hand, not wanting to get to touchy with him.

He bursts into a smile, "I know your voice is beautiful Bay."

Bay rolls her eyes, "Now that, was cheesy."

The two half laugh in unison and walk into the place knowing they are both long past starving. Although dinner had tasted amazing, they hadn't been able to eat a lot since Melody had blown up less then a quarter way through it. They order red meat and milkshakes as soon as the waitress come over; there is no time to spare, now was the time to talk.

"I know things seem to be down right now. I'm sorry this is so complicated." Emmett is pulling at his sad feelings instead of his mad ones for once. There was something about Bay that made him a happier person; he didn't feel like freaking out and ripping shit when they were together.

Bay rolls her eyes again, "Stop. Maybe this is never going to work out."

Emmett violently begins shaking his head no, "It will work, if you want it to work, it will work Bay."

"I want it too... but i don't want to go through it with nobody on our side; you aren't really happy without the people you love in your life, and you love Daphne and your mother, you don't love me." Bay hates when she's right.

Emmett hangs his head, "Can we keep trying?"

"Are you going to keep running back to Daphne?" Bay questions raising an eyebrow.

Ouch. That hit home with Emmett, "How many times do I need to say I'm sorry?"

"Till you mean it." Bay says sternly, glancing at him till his knees go weak, "The two timing thing, doesn't work for me."

Emmett takes her hand and smirks, "It was a one time deal, I only want you."

How many times had that come out of his mouth in the past month? _A lot_. Was it true? _Not seemingly_. Did it really matter to Bay at this moment in time? _No, she just wanted a heated makeout session and something to eat_. She picks up her burger, a grease puddle has already formed underneath it and despite the sketchy gray color it has going on, she takes a grateful bite anyways.

Bay practically had inhaled the whole thing and turns to Emmett to see him still chomping at his, "Well... That was good."

Emmett nods in agreement, still munching on the grilled, fried, baked, or raw concoction that he's consuming. He wants to act giddy andd like he's really enjoying his time here but his mind is elsewhere like it alwyas is. Maybe him and Bay shouldn't be doing this; maybe he was only doing it to piss his mother off or to spark something in Daphne which he already had. He wasn't sure what he wanted out of any of this; all he had thought was that he was that he was going to get to know a pretty girl better and everyone was just going to go along with it like it's fine.

"I should take you home." He slaps down some money and stands up, suddenly not hungry.

Bay follows him out and over to where they had parked. He grabs her attention with a glance and they kiss. She runs a hand down his chest and kisses him again; glad those lips are still hers. He doesn't hold back for once. He has seen the evidence of Daphne with Wilke and somehow that gave him the okay to be just as crazy- crazier, as crazy as Bay would let him be. Bay pulls back when he grabs at the bottom of her shirt.

Her eyes are watery, probably from her makeup he assumes, "You don't want to go home, do you?" She questions.

He shakes his head and paces back and forth, "My mom is at home, I'm not really.. in the mood to play twenty questions." He winks at her, "But I guess I have too..."

She cuts him off, "Spend the night at my house... We can hide your motorcycle in my studio."

His heart starts racing, they had done it before, the sneaking, the hiding, but it was different now because he hadn't just showed up. Bay was inviting him; she wanted him there.

"Does this mean you're not still mad at me?" He smirks.

Bay shakes her head, "We'll see, let's just go... home."

Home where chaos had been brewing since the morning, thanks to none other then Daphne. Bay had mostly forgotten about the precious little light haired, tan skinned girl living in the guest house until she realized she would go home to house full of panicked mothers, one angry father, and of course a brother who acted clueless on everything. Maybe they were worried about where Bay had gone. She promised to be home at 9 and now it was almost 11. It was crazy how time flied,she doubted anyone even noticed, probably thought she slipped in the house while they were out on some neighborly search or something. Bay cut the melodramatic crap and clung to Emmett's waist as they started back to her place; she was going to make sure she turned this night into a good one.

**authors note : thanks for reading guys and gals :)**


	8. a change of heart

**Chapter Eight : a change of heart**

"You think Daphne's back?" Bay signed as the two slipped quietly into her studio.

Emmett shrugged, surprised that Bay would bring it up, "She must be, all the lights are off at your house, and at her's. Who cares, she was probabaly just with Wilke or something."

"You think?" Bay sits on the floor and pats the spot next to her.

"I'm not thinking about Daphne." He lays down and pulls back with him.

She smiles because he's saying all the right things. Kissing him, she takes his hand in hers and puts it at her side. He leans back and starts speaking, with his voice, "You're.. amazing."

Her eyelids flutter quickly and she covers her mouth. It was one of those aww-worthy moments that you saw on romantic comedies or read in those cheesy novels that you stayed up till three in the morning to read. Words won't leave her mouth, but her tongue is definently willing too. Bay wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him gently, passionatley, better then ever before. He smiles through it all realizing how lost he would be without Bay. He knows it's not love yet, couldnt be, not with the feelings for Daphne so fresh on both there minds but it was something stronger then just a simple 'i like you' crush.

He trails his hand up her side and back down again, never getting to close to anywhere that she wouldn't be comfortable with even if she did want him too. He feels weird because he's never done this sort of thing- making out, sure, they've done that plenty, but it was never as tense as it was at this moment in time. Bay lets her lips slip to his neck, sucking and nibbling at his pale skin. His body was tingling, praying that someone didn't walk in and ruin this moment.

She pulls back, looking at him and giggling, "We'll see what your mom has to say about that?"

Emmett grabs at his neck, scrubbing at it with his left hand, and poking Bay's stomach with the right. She giggles and he can feel her whole body shake; he wishes he could hear her laugh.

"Let's run away together..." Emmett signs smiling.

Bay rolls on top of him so that they can be face to face, "When and where?"

"Right now, let's just go." He sighs wishing that they could.

"You're upset... what's wrong?" Bay questions, rembering just seconds ago when they were all happy and giddy.

"Nothing... I'm just sick of everyone... except for you." He wraps his arms around her waist and closes his eyes.

She kisses his forehead and pokes his cheek so he opens his eyes, "Don't worry about anyone else, it's just us right now."

"Until morning." Emmett sticks his tongue out in disgust.

She smiles at him, "That's a long ways away."

"""""

Daphne was laying in bed. She had come home a long time ago, everyone was grateful that she was okay, wondering why she didn't text or let them know somehow; she lied and said she had to study with a friend, her phone died, no big deal she came home by curfew didn't she? But Regina knew better then that. She could smell the alcohol seeping off of her the second she had walked in the door screaming at the top of her lungs, did you see what substance has done to me? Daphne blew it off, ran to her room, locked the door sensing her mother's tears as soon as the door was shut.

She had been out with Wilke; it was kind of a habbit since his parents were gone all the time and he had a nice stocked cabinet of liquor that nobody would ever miss. Daphne never aimed to be an alcoholic but it kind of seemed like things were going that way. Her grades had dropped, not a lot but a bit, and let's face it, she had never wanted to quit basketball more then she did at that moment in time. It wasn't fun anymore because everybody was always yelling and pushing her, it was simply annoying.

She wants to apologize to her mom, for being so destructive to herself- her mom didn't need that right now, she had just opened up the new shop, was finally on her feet, pretty much back with Angelo, living the life she always wanted.

With tears in her eyes she grabs the scrapbook from her dresser, flipping through it and looking at pictures of her and Emmett, ages ranging from young, to just weeks ago. She had given away her best friend. Her tears came quick; she was sad but she felt sick and moving around, shaking, and sobbing didn't help that nausea.

"""

Regina is beyond stressed. She runs her hand through her thick curls and wipes at the corners of her eyes. She was a strong person, no doubt about that but she didn't want her daughter to fall down the same path that she had so many years ago. She saw what it did to you, she was seeing the signs of it in Daphne already- when had she lost her daughter? It was early in the morning, she hadn't gotten much sleep but now she had to get up and get ready to go to work. She loved her new shop but it seemed that it was just a bad time to open it being that so much was happening in her personal life. She knows Kathryn's up, probably working out or cooking some big elaborate breakfast for the whole family. Regina and her had their fair share of problems but overtime the two had gotten closer so she had no problem walking into the house looking for the other women, after all, she really needed someone to talk to about this with, someone who had a lot of power and understanding with Daphne.

"Hello!" Kathryn whips around with a giant bowl in her hands, "Are you off to the shop?"

Regina nods and awkwardly shifts back and forth, "Yes, yes I am." She runs her palms down her skirt.

"You're going to do so well there, I know it." She smiles and grabs a pan from one of the cabinets, "Is Daphne up?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, no she's not, i'm sure she'll milk it all she can..." She crinkles her nose and huffs.

"Did you talk to her at all?" Kathryn questions, slapping some dough down on the counter and sprinkling flour all over the place.

"I tried too.. she just blew me off. I don't know where my daughter is anymore Kathryn." She sits down at the counter.

The women frowns and hands Regina a cup of coffee, "She's mixed up, she's stressed out, their's so many changes-,"

Regina cuts her off, "We've been in this situation for awhile now, in the beginning that excuse was fine but now it's just overused. Even if she is stressed she shouldn't be taking it out with drinking, she knows better then that." She slaps her hands to her eyes and leans forward on the counter.

Kathryn searches for words, opening her mouth various times before running over to comfort the mother of her children, "I'll talk to her when she gets up."

Regina stands up and collects herself, "Thank you." She holds up the coffee cup, "Sorry to interrupt you... Have.. a good day." She nods taking in deep breaths with every word.

"You to Regina... don't beat yourself up, we'll get this all figured out." Kathryn smiles and walks her to the door. She watches her pull off in her little car, zipping about five over what she should be doing in the driveway, and she smiles, glad that everything is working out so well between them, knowing that eventually everything will work out that well.

**authors note : well that was a random chapter ;) lol just thought their needed to be a nice light emmett and bay part and then something with daphne too of course :P and what did you think of regina and kathryn, anyone wanting more of that? lol :) thanks for reading and reviewing! :D you guys are awesoome! :)**


	9. again and again

**Chapter Nine : again and again**

"Bay! Toby!" Kathryn calls up the stairs to her children, ushering them down for breakfast.

She knew that they would both pull there well rested little bodies downstairs within the next five minutes to consume all the food that they can and then move onto there daily activities, of spending her and her husbands money.

Just like everybody Toby's down the stairs, fully dressed without the shower, something he would take care of after he had gotten enough energy from all the startchy, chocolatey goodness that his mother prepared. Bay was a no show though and Toby was probably the one who realized- she never came home last night.

"Where's your sister?" His mom questioned, passing him plate after plate.

Toby shrugs, "Maybe she's showering or something... i'd give her some time." He takes his phone out of his pocket and sends her a quick under the table text, "So where's dad?"

"He's in his office doing lord knows what!" Kathryn huffs and learns forward, "Everything tasting okay?"

"It's great." Toby crosses his feet and stares nervously at his phone screen.

"""

Bay wakes up at the buzz and looks around the studio. Emmett's arms are wrapped around her and she can see that the sun is out. Normally Emmett was gone by now but for once, he was still there. She snuggles into him becuase frankly, she's exhausted and doesn't really give a damn about some pancakes and hashbrowns. Her mom probably wouldn't come looking for her, Toby would persuade her otherwise. Another buzz, maybe it's something important, but probably not. She shuts off the damn thing and slides it down the room, digging her body in deeper to Emmett. Thank god that one of them was warm.

But then, she hears a horrible nose, it's a knock. She slides out of his arms and looks over at the motorcycle cramped between paintings. She prays that it isn't her mother because she really does not need the sex talk so early in the morning espeically because her mother would use some obscene had motions to make sure that Emmett truely got the point.

She cracks the door open and yawns, "Hey i'll be out in a se- Toby!" She smiles and her heart slows back down.

"I take it you were up all night working very hard on your art stuff, eh?" Toby crosses his arms and taps his foot.

Bay nods quickly and yawns, "Yeah i'm in the middle of a very intense project, tell mom to cover a plate in that wrap stuff and stick it in the fridge for me for later, i've got paint everywhere so I should probably get that done with before I eat anything."

"Can I see? ... What you're working on?" Toby questions raising an eyebrow and pushing gently at the door.

"No!" Bay begins to panic again, "No! You can't see till I am all done!"

"Really? That's never usually been a rule with me?" Toby knows something is up, Bay liked to sleep about as much as well.. more then anything so he knows that there is some reason she had been in her studio all night and not up in her room.

He's her brother, and he's stronger; he pushes open the door to reveal a sight that looked like exactly what it was- Emmett sleeping on the floor of Bay's studio where she had been all night.

"So you have a boy in here?" Toby laughs out loud, "Blackmail." He winks but his smile slowly fades, "You two didn't... ya know." He nudges her.

Bay hits Toby playfully, "No! God no! Him and his mom get into a fight so I let him sleep in here, we were talking and must have fallen asleep." She rubs the sleep from her eyes and smirks back at him, "You won't use it as blackmail because he's in your band and you need him just as much as I do." Did she really just say needs him? She needs Emmett? She had never thought about it that way.

Toby puts his hands up, "Fair enough, but if you're going to have sex-,"

Bay covers his mouth, "We're not going to have sex... anytime soon I mean." She snickers.

"Ew." Toby says making a face, "Just wake him up and get him out of here, i'll tell mom you were in here all night and probably aren't in the mood to go shopping and get lunch with her like she had, had planned!"

"Did she plan to do this with Daphne?" Bay raises an eyebrow.

Toby smirks, "Well of course, it was going to be a girls day without Regina." He winks.

Bay curses. What is her mother's objective- to shed years off of everyone's life like it's pounds. Sure she wanted them all to get along, it was understandable, but that would never be the case until everyone was like off and married with children and stuff. Bay stares at Emmett. His mouth is cracked open and he looks so damn cute when he's asleep. She gently shakes him until she see's his eyes start to peak open.

"Good morning." She signs to him, smiling.

He stretches out his arm and makes sure that they find their way around her waist. He kisses her and replies, "Good morning." He see's the sun in all it's glory and knows his mother is probably freaking out but, he's not too worried.

"My brother said I have to go inside for breakfast, so how about I bring you something back." Bay tries to say, struggling through the long sentence.

Emmett nods and stands up, throwing his head from side to side and scratching at his back, "You're floor isn't as comfortable as your bed."

They laugh together and she grabs at his hand, "Sorry, next time, i'll make sure you have a more enjoyable expierience."

He glances at her, confused and she just replies with shaking her head. He shrugs it off hating when she doesn't explain things but knows it's because she doesn't understand how it feels for him. The two hear a car door slam and quickly turn to the open window that they are both standing right in front of. It's Melody.

Emmett gets mad at her glance; it's an, I think Bay's a total slut and she totally slept with you last night type of glance. He pushes open the door and stops her where she is- which is also in perfect view of where Kathryn is standing. She tilts her head sideways and turns to Toby who is wide eyed and trying to hold back a chuckle.

"What are they doing here? Did he come here to practice or something?" Toby smiles at the comment because his mom is the most oblivious genius in the whole entire world.

"Yeah mom, I invited him over." Toby nods, "Who knows why his mom is here, we should probably not spy on them though." He walks over and starts talking about something random to his mom, glancing out the side of his eyes to catch the drama unfolding outside now and then.

Bay stares straight ahead trying to catch the angry signs; she's standing at the doorway fighting tears. Everytime she see's Melody she feels like it's the end- her perfect night, ruined and they didn't even do anything.

"Were you here all night, with her?" If Melody could speak, her lungs would be broken with how sharp that comment was directed.

Emmett rolls his eyes, "No. I spent the night here, Bay came to ask me if I wanted breakfast."

"Do you know how many times I have walked into your room to find your bed fully made and you nowhere in sight only to pull in the driveway minutes later going on with some elaborate story!" She carries on, "Now i know where you go!"

"Toby lives here, Daphne lives her, and Bay just so happens to live her too." Emmett crosses his arms and taps his foot, "You're just going after Bay because you don't like her."

"You ran out last night with no explination! I am the parent here!" She jumps in.

He takes a deep breath, "Then act like one! You're acting like a close minded, divorced women who's taking out her pity on her son not the understanding, cool, sweet mom I had before all of this."

She stops and stares at him. That was harsh, really harsh. Bay looks at the ground afraid of where this is going. Melody covers her mouth. The divorce had hit her hard and all she really had left was her son but now she was losing that too. It was a hard transition to watch him go off with someone she barely knew, someone she wouldn't be able to get to know for a long time.

Melody turns around with nothing left to yell about, "Emmett, do whatever you want, but we both know she will never stick around long enough for either of us to actually get to know her."

Emmett blinked a few times, "I know her enough to know that she isn't that superficial."

"Oh really? And you've learned all this in less then two months without any real form of communication!" Melody shakes her head and gets back in her car, quickly signing, "Come home tonight, or else we'll see how long you get to see your... girlfriend."

Emmett watches her pull out and lifts his middle finger in rage. Bay walks out and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He turns to her and looks how he did that day at the carwash.

"I gotta go." He walks past her and grabs his helmet, yanking the bike out of the small space and giving her one last glance before driving off.

She stands in the same spot he left her at as he goes down the driveway, and even Daphne who had watched the whole episode, has a little bit of pity for Bay. The dark haired girl has no tears left to cry, she had seen this before, it had worked out before- in all fact, things would forever be up and down between them and she had to accept it or move on. She walks into the house and waves at her mom.

"Sorry, I was painting, and then Emmett showed up." Her voice is faint and her glance isn't even presant.

"It's okay sweetie, do you need anything?" She questions seeing how upset her daughter is and having just saw the episode that occured outside.

"Nope, i'm just going to go to my room." Bay walks off, thinking about the letter all the way up the stairs. It was rude not to reply and truth is, and she knew that Ty would get this, and she needed that.

"Emmett didn't come here to see you, did he?" Kathryn looks sadly at Toby.

Toby shakes his head, "No... no he didn't."

The whole house fades into silence- a very rare occurance in the Kennish home.

**authors note : chapter with a point, woot woot :D leave some love? :D**


	10. the one who was there from the start

**Chapter Ten : the one who was there from the start**

Emmett looks up at his cieling. Pissed at himself for walking off so quickly, pissed at his mother for being such a controlling bitch, pissed at Daphne for leading everyone else on as well as him, and pissed at Bay for being too damn sweet and understanding!

His mom is out in the kitchen banging around pots and pans expecting him to come out for dinner. She did this a lot, cooked up his favorite and begged for his forgivness telling him that she may have overreacted a bit but he needs to see where she's coming from blah blah blah. The speech had been said many times, many ways, about many different things, and every time it never stuck with Melody.

When Emmett was nine years old he came home to his mother, told her they learned about careers that day at school and did she ever go off on a rant about how he was going to be some famous deaf surgeon when what he wanted to do was be a record producer! She never allowed him to have his own opinions or thoughts or dreams and expected him to understand that. It was apparant she's dreaming of having little deaf grandchildren with strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and enjoyed playing basketball.

She wanted to have some sort of family tie with Daphne and Emmett DID NOT want that. The more his mother pushed that idea, the more he stopped liking Daphne and the more he thought about amazing Bay was. He had been in his room for hours flipping through pictures of Bay. Bay and her artwork, Bay in her combat boots, Bay chowing down on redmeat, and he liked every picture he saw; she was just so damn intriguing with her dark hair and sinister smile.

Emmett stands up, he had made her mad, and he hadn't contacted her at all that day, she was probably (hopefully) freaking out wondering what was going on. Emmett knew exactly what was going on, he was pretty much in love with this girl, and he needed to see her right now. The thing that he would do if his mother wasn't crazy, would be to walk out the front door, wave goodbye, and say i'll be home before midnight, but that just didn't cut it for him. He cracks the window and slips his slender body out; lucky for him he doesn't have to worry about making too much noise. Sliding into the garage and onto his motorcycle he has no doubts as he drives off down to Bay's house, praying that nobody distracts him on his way to profess his love to his girlfriend.

""""

Bay's got a mountain of crumpled papers next to her desk. She's been writing letters back to Ty for hours, trying to figure out the right thing to say. Nobody had bothered her all day and what did she expect? Her mother to come and yell at her; she was too busy worrying about Daphne's drinking problem to care about the daughter she had actually raised. Bay should have fucked Emmett right there and then, got knocked up. She could drop out of high school, and spend her days watching TV well she sends the baby daddy out to provide but she could never do that no matter how badly she wanted to, to spite her parents.

There's a knock but Bay refuses to say a word in response to it. She let's the mystery find his way inside her girlish bedroom and plop down on her unmade bed.

"Hey Toby." Bay turns to him kicking the papers into the corner so he doesn't have any questions.

He waves and smiles, "So uh... Emmett and you break up?"

Bay shrugs, "I wish I could answer that." She laughs and it sounds so foreign out of her mouth since she feels so shitty.

Toby shrugs, "I can go scare the shit out of him again." He smirks smugly.

"Oh is that why he came back to me? It wasn't because of my charming personality or my extremely sexy choice of daily wear?" Bay questions raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Toby rolls his eyes and chuckles, "Dork. No listen, he's making a big mistake with you Bay."

"What do you mean?" She shifts her head sideways and glances deep into his eyes.

Toby stutters out the words, "You're way too good to be treated like that."

Bay snorts, "Are you, my brother, being nice to me?"

Toby rolls his eyes, "We're not even related my darling wanna be sister so by some rule in society since we have no relation to one another beside the fact we live under the same roof, i'm forced to be nice to you."

"Good to know." Bay nods and walks over to the bed and sits by him, "I almost had sex with Ty. We were so close and I would have, I really would have." She turns to him waiting for some shocked reaction.

"He was pretty good looking." He smiles, "Are you glad you didn't?"

"I want to say yes... but i'm not so sure." The dark haired girl peers back at the guy she once thought she was blood with realizing how different he looked.

"You knew him for like two weeks and you were going to let him do that to you- Bay Kennish!" Toby scolds her.

Bay sighs and lays her head on his chest, "My head's all over the place right now... I don't know what I want, or what I wanted, or anything!"

The boy brushes a dark peice of hair behind the girls ear, "You don't have to worry about it, ya know?"

"Kind of!" Bay sits up, "It sounds so superficial if I say my life is riding on my relationship with Emmett but my happiness at least does. If he goes out with Daphne I don't know what i'll do!"

"She's kind of been taking over your life, eh?" Toby questions.

Bay rolls her eyes, "You don't even know, I mean you, and her, look so alike, same hair color, same as mom, and you have Dad's strong features and I should be lucky, more love all around, two mom's, but neither of them give a shit about me, and Angelo keeps his distance too, it's not like he's taking me away anytime soon. Dad is obviously in love with her since she's the sport playing, straight A student he always wanted but instead he got me for most of 'life'." Bay bites her lips, "Ahh sorry for the rant, i'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear."

The boy pulls her into a hug, letting her hold back her tears in the comfort of his warm shoulder, "Bay, don't worry, you're way... cooler then she is."

Bay glances up at him, "That's all you can conjure up to say to me?"

"I don't write novels." He winks and kisses her head and she takes his hand and squeezes it to show their understanding, respect, and love for each other.

"Thanks for being here for me Toby..." She pats his chest and walks back over to her desk, re reading the two paragraphs she had written and signing her name at the bottom.

"He'll come around Bay, screw things up accordingly." He winks at her, studying her features. Ever since he found out the two weren't related he looked at her in a totally new way. She was this beautiful girl he had gotten to know on a completely different level then anybody else ever would and he feels so grateful for that. The two of them had covered for each other from day one, they were the type of siblings who got along, and she was so cool and supportive of everything he did and he tried to do the same back to her. Although in the beginning and up to the later years they couldn't always confide in each other other for everything- that had gotten a lot better. Toby would never complain about the lack of attention he was getting since Daphne because Bay had it even worse but he too had pretty much been on his own unless he was in trouble of course.

"Oh Emmett already does that on his own." She frowns and sticks her tongue out.

Toby shrugs, "He's a boy, we're bad at being... well good all the time."

The two stop and glance at each other, the words coming out of their mouths at the same time, "I hear a motorcycle?"

They laugh and Bay stands up, "Either mom and dad went crazy and thought they should trying something new out, Angelo is ever cooler then we expected, or Emmett's here."

Toby takes in some air and makes a thinking face, "Hard one, i'm going to go with Emmett, want me to tell him to leave?"

The girl shakes her curls around and pulls off her tights, pulling down her shirt and pulling up her skirt, "It's okay, I got this." She starts twoards the stairs, a curious Toby following behind her.

"Wow Bay, dress like a slut to get him to... you know whatever you wanna do, becuase i'm supporting you and your-," He huffs as she slams the door in his face and walks out the guy who she's not even sure she's still dating, "He's really asking to get his ass kicked."

**authors note : yay for chapter ten :D we're into double digit now, that's intense ! anyways, thanks sooo much for reading and reviewing! :) hope you're enjoying this story as much as i am? :)**


	11. she walked away

**Chapter Eleven : she walked away**

Bay stops before getting to close to him, thinking up something to say and studying the cracks on the steps. She should be mad, she wants to be mad, she's trying to be mad, but she has forgotten why she's supposed to be. She takes in a deep breath and looks up; he's walking over to her and he has that serious look going on.

"I'm sorry!" He signs running over to her, expecting a hug.

She puts a hand up and huffs, "Forget it, whatever."

He stops in front of her, "What?"

"How many times are you going to run off before you just... never come back? That may work for you but that doesn't work for me." She shakes her head, summoning up all the anger she's had buried inside of her for weeks now.

Emmett looks up at the sky for a second before peering down at her with those sad, puppy dog eyes that he knew exactly how to use to his advantage, "Bay, you have to understand how frustrating all of this is for me."

"For you?" Bay almost laughs, "I think I understand frustration pretty damn well right now."

"I know you do.. but it's different." Emmett tries to get out as clearly as he can.

"I know, you're all of a sudden thrown into a world of hearing people and you don't get everything; I don't get everything either but I don't just run off!" She pinches the bridge of her nose like she's got a headache, "It's hard."

"But we're making it work?" Emmett reaches for her hand again.

Bay glances behind her shoulder to see Toby watching, "Maybe you are but I don't know if I can." She turns around and walks inside, never looking back at him due to the insane cramping in her stomach from all the jumbled emotions she has going on.

Emmett stands with his mouth wide open wondering what the _fuck_ just happened between them. He see's Toby wave nervously and crack the door open, "She's uhm not in the best mood, swing by later, i'll try and talk some sense into her?"

Emmett shakes his head, "Don't bother." He spins around on his heel and let's the ground be his victim all the way back to where he was parked, all the way back to where Daphne had been watching.

The boy runs a hand over his hair and glares at her, "What do you want now?"

Daphne raises an eyebrow, noticing that he's on the brink of tears, "I'm sorry about Bay."

"You're not sorry." He sniffs and swipes at his waterline, "You're glad this happened."

She stands up and hugs him; it feels foreign.. in a good way. She knows this is her chance to take what is rightfully her's.

"I live right there... you're welcome anytime." She let's go of him and gives a slight head nod, praying he gets the hint.

Emmett watches her hips swing as she starts back. Something about that walk draws him into her house; Bay isn't on his mind right now. No one is home and they're alone in her living room. The hickey must have faded as quick as it came but Emmett can remember the spot it was clearly. He smirks at her, nothing to say, no clever remark, he's just enjoying looking at her.

"What?" She asks blushing.

He shrugs and sits down on the couch, staring around at the decor. Regina really knew how to put her own little spin on things didn't she. She probably hated Emmett by now too, with how is mother makes him out to be how could someone NOT hate him.

Daphne notices that his mind is elsewhere, he's not interested in talking about feelings or force small talk; she could read him better then anyone. Sitting down next to him, she squeezes so close there's only about half an inch left between them. He let's his arm move around her shoulder and gently rub down her arm as far as his fingers would stretch. She has goosebumps, he has guilt.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks despite her knowledge of the response.

"No." He looks into her eyes and then down at the floor for just a second.

She kisses his cheek in a friendly way- a friend that wants to fuck him sort of way. He gulps, trying to find some sort of enjoyment in her touch but only hates her more for it. His arm returns to his side and he jumps up.

"Why are you still trying?" He asks walking backwards twoards the door.

Daphne huffs and stands up following him, she doesn't know how to respond to such a blunt question, "I like you Emmett, she isn't trying to make it work."

Emmett huffs in anger, "She isn't trying? You don't know anything that Bay is doing."

"I know that she just walked away from you, have I walked away from you?" She tilts her head and blocks the exit.

Emmett follows her glance and shrugs, "You never exactly stayed when I wanted you."

"That was different.." She bites her bottom lip and puts on her best pathetic face.

"It's different? It's different because it's you!" Emmett shoves her out of the way, "If you can ever deal with just being friends again, let me know, because i'm with Bay... even if she doesn't want to be with me."

"Why will you give her a second chance but not me?" Daphne looks up at him sadly.

Emmett was being put through a guilt trip, he could read it on her face but the girl had a good point. Maybe all those years wasted weren't really meant to be wasted, maybe it just took her longer to realize it, maybe he was just being bitter.

He rubs his hand togethers and pictures the two walking down the street hand in hand, her little floral tops buttoned to her neck, and her fruit salad for lunch, texting him to make sure that he brushed his teeth- not something he wanted to deal with.

"I like everything about Bay, you not liking me back made me realize that we aren't supposed to be anything more then friends." Emmett tries to avoid eye contact until he can't avoid it any longer.

Daphne looks offended, down right hurt, like she's about to go on a killing rampage or something, "We've never tried."

"We don't have too. I just know." He opens up the door and walks outside, feeling surprisingly good about himself for just blowing off his long lost love and being broken up with by his newfound one.

Daphne waits till he's gone before stomping over to the Kennish household to have a small chat with Bay. She barges into the front door, waving hello to her mother and father who are enjoying an afternoon glass of wine.

"Hey kiddo, stay and talk for awhile?" John asks smiling and holding up his glass in that obnoixous i'm hot shit type of way.

"I need to talk to Bay." She says waving away his comment and walking twoards the stairs.

Kathryn shoots a panicked look at John who just goes back to sipping on his drink. He never seemed to worry about anything or anyone but himself. That trait usually annoyed his wife, not that she would ever speak up about it- she was a bit of a pushover when it came to her professional sports playing car wash owning husband.

Daphne takes a deep breath and knocks on Bay's door. The dark haired girl opens it up and glares; she had just heard Emmett leave, and she knew that something was up there.

"Here to tell me that you won?" Bay crossed her arms defensivley.

Daphne shakes her head, "I just came to talk."

Bay lets her in, unaware of what was about to go down but certainly very curious. The girl looked sad as she sat down on her bed and Bay didn't know if she should be happy about that or sympathetic.

"What's up?" Bay clapped her hands together, shoving the closed envelope underneath a stack of papers.

"Emmett will never be with me..." She looked up at Bay, "I surrender."

Bay opens her mouth to say something but stops and thinks, "Is this like some sort of mind trick thing because I am not in the mood to play that with anyone."

Daphne shrugs, "I'm serious... him and I talked..." She stands up, "I wish you two the best." She reaches for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Bay grabs her shoulder to get her attention, "I don't want you to hate me forever because... well... that could make Christmas really awkward."

Daphne smiles at her attempt to make everything so light hearted, "I won't hate you... I have someone else anyways..."

Bay raises an eyebrow, "Wilke?"

"So everyone's in the family heard I guess?" Daphne chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, "We work surprisingly well together."

"Drinking does that too a lot of people..." Bay raises an eyebrow, "Be careful.. with him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She narrows her eyes.

"He's been known to be trouble, that's all i'm saying!" Bay shrugs.

"I'm not too worried." Daphne smirks, "But thanks for the warning." She slams the door shut, anger still brewing inside of her; she wanted Emmett damn it, and she hated settling. The least she could do was repair the friendship and maybe that was all it would take for him to get his feelings back for her. She wasn't holding her breath but she wasn't exactly exhaling either.

**authors note : alright, i'm getting bored, next few chapters could get a little spicy, lol ^.^ thanks for reading and reviewing, they make my day! :D leave me some love?**


	12. the blood stains on his shirt

**Chapter Twelve : the blood stains on his shirt**

It's been two weeks since he watched her walk far away from him, he's been too pissed to text or go over to her house because he knew he was wrong. He wanted to make up with her so badly, kiss her again, hold her, let her sit behind him as they rode off into the sunset far away from the constant problems and fights. It's all he's been fantasizing about for the last _two_ weeks.

It's been two weeks since she sent the lettter to Ty, rewritten in anger, saying things she probably shouldn't have. She stuck it in the mailbox and sulked around her studio for days, ignoring everyone unless they came to talk to her first. Daphne seemed pleased about that, she even came to say she was sorry about everything and hoped that Bay would find someone better suited for her in the future. Talk about a bitchy way to put i'm so glad you're not with the guy i'm supposed to be with anymore.

They missed each other but because they were both stubborn, neither of them was going to come right out and say it unfortunantly.

"Can I get you anything?" Melody peeks in the doorway and studies her son who hasn't removed himself from the bed in the last two weks except to go to school.

Emmett shakes his head and turns away from her, he was mad at her, actually he was beyond mad at her. She walks over to him and gently places a hand on his shoulder until he finally turns to look at her.

"I'm gonig out with Regina tonight, maybe you'd like to have Daphne over tonight?" She questions hopefully, smiling like she's truely being sincere.

Emmett shrugs, "I actually don't want too, thanks." He waves goodbye to her hoping she'll get the hint.

Melody rolls her eyes, "Fine, suit yourself but i'm sick of watching you mope around." She frowns.

Emmett sits up and glares, "Can I have Bay over?"

Melody laughs, "I don't think I'm really okay with that..."

"Daphne is more likely to talk me into sex then Bay i-," He starts but is cut off by his mom's hand on his.

"Too much information. Besides, I thought you and Bay broke up." Melody questions.

Emmett shrugs, "Doesn't matter, i'm going for a ride." He grabs his coat from the floor and slides it onto his torso turning around to wave goodbye.

Melody sighs knowing that she can't stop him, "Fine. Be safe."

He smiles and nods, "Will do."

He hops on and pulls on his helmet, not sure where he's going or what he's going to do, he just want to get out of the house, god damn was he anxious. The thing he should do was go see Bay, or go see Daphne, or go hang out with the guys but he wasn't in the mood- he was just going to go somewhere, anywhere, wherever he wanted too.

And that place happened to be the place where one of his last moments with Daphne was; in the run down part of town, where she had almost slept with Wilke. Emmett wanted to gag thinking about her and him in the backseat of his rich kid car.

He pulls over and parks. Looking around at the empty, cracked sidewalks, and the broken beer bottles and he hasn't felt more at peace in a long time. A few spots ahead of him is a shiny black car that looks all too misplaced but it couldn't be, that would be too conincidental wouldn't it? He hops off and takes his helmet with, tucking it under his arm and slowly jumping up on a ledge to get a better peak.

Wilke. Wilke and Daphne creeping around and _touching_. He actually does gag this time and jumps down. It might be a little awkward confronting them but if they saw him, he didn't want to look like a stalker or anything. That's when he see's something he never thought he'd have to; he pushed her. Wilke pushed Daphne to the ground and spit, obviously sloppy and drunk. Emmett's heart beats faster and he watches the blonde boy stalk off, back to the ledge that Emmett had just jumped down from.

Is it anger because that's his best friend on the ground, or is it fear because Wilke is bigger then him... a lot bigger. He assumes it's the first one and stomps over to Wilke; this would be hard since Wilke was dumb as a rock and couldn't understand anything that Emmett said.

"Hey it's Em- Em- the drummer deaf guy person!" He pats Emmett on the back a little too hard making Emmett cringe, "How's it going man?"

Spit is flying from his mouth and Emmett takes two steps back, partially so that he doesn't punch him in the face at how immature, obnoixous, and horrible he is and another so that he doesn't catch some disgusting disease that Wilke is carrying, "What are you doing with Daphne?"

Wilke tilts his head back, "I have noooo idea what you're saying... hey Daffodil, uh... you're like messed up too, come tell me what he's saying?" He calls to Daphne, laughing hystarically about nothing.

Emmett caught the messed up part, he caught the attitude, and he caught that bad vibe a long time ago and damn it, he should have worked harder to stop it. He brushes past Wilke making sure to nudge him hard in the gut before running over to Daphne who was still on her knees in the rocks.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Wilke spats, stumbling over almost tripping over his own two feet.

"Are you okay?" Emmett signs, not allowing the girl to respond as he takes her hand and helps her up.

She cringes as he helps her to her feet, staring down at the blood stains on her clothes and on her skin. He let's go when he see's red oozing from her palm and looks back at Wilke with pure anger. He pulls off his plaid shirt leaving only a plain back t-shirt on and hands it to her.

"Clean yourself up, I'll take care of him well I can." He turns and walks over to Wilke, signing like crazy at him, "How can you push a girl, how can you stand there and laugh, how can you just use somebody like that?"

Wilke shrugs, "She deserved what she got." He wasn't sure what Emmett was saying so he would just ramble to defend himself.

"Don't... ever.. talk to her.. EVER again." Emmett speaks, his words shooting straight out of his mouth quickly and cleanly sending Wilke back a few steps.

"Dude..." He puts his hands up defensivley, "She came to me.."

"Just like she deserved it... you're a lying sack of shit." Emmett goes back to signing and then takes in a deep breath. He pushes Wilke onto his ass which isn't too hard being that he's already about to fall but it feels good to watch him yell out curse words in pain.

What Emmett failed to realize was that Wilke was stronger then Daphne and no matter how much blood there was, he wasn't losing this fight. He's back on his feet in seconds and punches Emmett right in the jaw and the boy swears he felt a tooth come loose. He ignores it and swings right back until the two have broken out into a full blown fight. Daphne wants to run over, break it up, be Emmett's heroine like she had been forever, but she's too surprised at how violent and defensive Emmett had become within the last few minutes. Her hands no matter how much they hurt are reaching for her phone and pulling it out of her tight pockets quickly dialing for Bay; she isn't sure why but their's something about Bay that is safe, safe in a way that Kathryn, John, Toby, Regina, and everyone else aren't and never will be.

**authors note : random, a bit, but wilke has been asking for it ever since he got involved in the love hexagon or whatever it is ;) thanks for reading guys and gals, let me know what you think? :D**


	13. picking up the peices

**Chapter Thirteen : picking up the pieces**'

Bay rushed there, she may have taken a few wrong turns and almost killed a few pedestrians out of panic and she certainly had Toby wishing that he would have drove but she made it there. It would be shocking if the fight was still going on, but something was probably still going on. Bay and her older brother see Wilke stumbling to get up on the ledge so he can break out of the fence. He's beat up- badly.

Toby shakes his head, "Fuuuck." He runs over and jumps up gracefully, he may have had a gambling problem but Wilke's drinking had become much worse then anything Toby had.

"Thanks..." Wilke grumbles, spitting up blood all over the place making Bay gag at the sight.

Toby turns to Bay, "Go check on Daphne and Emmett, i'll get him over to his car and... well take him somewhere."

Bay bites her bottom lip, afraid of going too far in without Toby at her side. She gulps and begins walking twoards the crime scene. Emmett is taking deep breaths and staring dumbly at Daphne who wouldn't even go near him; afraid of him after she saw what he had done to Wilke.

The dark haired girl waves uncomfortably, unsure of what to do, or what to say. She paces herself quickly, getting to them as fast as she can without stepping in anyone's vital organs or on any broken glass for that matter.

Daphne runs to her, embracing her in a hug and sobbing into her shoulder. Bay awkwardly wraps her arms around the distressed girl and pats her back to comfort her, while giving Emmett the questioning eye. He runs his hands through his hair and walks away from the two of them, ready to just go find a bridge and jump. Bay pulls back and takes Daphne's hand.

"What happened?" She questions, finding it hard to get the words out.

Daphne sniffles and manages to stutter out, "Wilke... isn't a good guy, Emmett and him..." She made some crazy hand motion and started breathing heavily.

Bay looks over the blood stains on her, "I'll drive us home. Just hold on for a second." She looks over at Emmett who is walking around in circles, trying to get away from this place but knowing that he can't leave; Bay knows he will be angry with her, despite it isn't at her.

"Bay!" Emmett starts as he see's her approaching him, "He pushed Daphne! You didn't see the way he just shoved her like it was nothing, I had to defend her, he was just going to walk off and leave her here, if I hadn't have showed up-," He covers his eyes, "This is so bad Bay, him and I- we were friends." He takes in a deep breath and looks about ready to throw up but she grabs his hands and pulls him into her.

He's crying too. Emmett never meant to hurt anyone... he was just defensive, it was an instinct, espeically when it came to Daphne. She brushes her fingers down his back and kisses his cheek; he was so cute when he was vulnerable like this, she just wanted to hold him there forever and he too, just wanted to stay in her arms.

"Come back to my house..." She looks him over, "You sure kicked the shit out of Wilke but you aren't in perfect condition, and I don't want your mom to start throwing blame around."

Emmett weakly smiles, "She'll find some way to turn this around on you... even though all you're doing is helping."

"Damn me and my bad... ass persona." Bay and him start laughing, recalling the first time she had learned how to sign bad ass.

He gets her attention again before she walks off with Daphne, "This is a bad time... but I guess you deserve an i'm sorry."

Bay waves a hand at his comment, "We'll talk about it later. Just come on." He follows behind her, keeping a distance from Daphne who could only stare at him like he was a complete stranger.

Wilke's car is gone now, and so are Wilke and Toby to Daphne's relief. She would never have told a soul about what Wilke did if Emmett hadn't have found them, and she actually thought about lying saying it the was the first time he had done anything to her but she was in a moment of weakness and she needed to tell somebody she could trust. She hops into the shotgun of Bay's tank and looks at the pavement, lost in her own thoughts. Bay waits to go until Emmett is on and situated, she's excited to talk to him because getting a chance to be with him again made her really realize how much she missed him.

"Want to talk about it?" Bay asks turning off the radio.

Daphne shakes her head, "I don't want to think about it."

"He's been doing this for awhile hasn't he?" Bay questions, signing the best she could with one hand and driving with the other.

Daphne huffs, "What makes you say that?"

Bay shrugs, "Wilke drinks a lot..."

"You're good at that." Daphne says turning away.

"Good at what?" Bay asks.

"Knowing what's going on." She signs.

Bay nods, "I've known Wilke since grade school and back in the day, he was a good guy, he just has a drinking problem. I guess you're just attracted to people with one?"

Daphne laughs even though that is kind of a bad joke, "Bay that's horrible!"

Bay looks over and shrugs, "I can't take too much seriousness, it makes me uncomfortable."

Daphne nods, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have called you, I should have just went home with Emmett."

The dark haired girl looks over at her, "I'm glad you called me of all people."

"Me too." Daphne nods.

Bay glances up before pulling into her driveway to make sure that Emmett was still behind them- thank god he was. The two notice Regina's car home, she must have finally taken some time off from her hectic scedule. It was moderatley bad timing for her to be home, they wanted to keep the issue that had just arose, somewhat hidden from any of the parentals.

Daphne unwraps Emmett shirt from around her hands to reveal some cuts and scrapes, she could feel the bruises on her sides but some had already been there so that was no surprise. Nothing was major enough to have to go to the doctors or anything, in fact, she came out of the deal pretty well except for the emotional state of course. Bay, Emmett, and her, had all watched her fall from the strong and motivated girl she was to the pushed over, damaged one she was now and she was just happy that the two people she had hurt, were still there for her.

"We should probably check Emmett, because i'm fine." Daphne nods and looks back at him limply hanging onto the handles of his motorcycle, "Actually, I should go in and talk to my mom." She see's the look Bay has for him and she knows it's better if she just backs off, "I'll check in later."

Bay smiles widely, "Thanks Daphne."

The girl stalks off twoard the guest house leaving and Bay and Emmett alone in the driveway. She walks over to him, smiles, and takes his hand, "How are you doing?"

Emmett shrugs and he seems emotionless but she see's the spark, the twinkle in his eyes letting her know that he's glad that she's there, "Not so hot."

She makes sure to be gentle when she walks with him inside the house. He hates being treated like a little kid- he had been treated that way forever, whenever he met someone new he was the delicate little deaf kid when really he was nothing of the sort... obviously. Bay wanted to be jealous because he had done so much for Daphne, he had gotten beat up so bad and had jepordized his friendships- it was kind of a big deal, but she just couldn't be because she knew he would have done the same for her. It was a lot to process, she was just praying that all this change, wasn't going to take a turn for the worse.

**authors note : this is a milestone- my longest story is thirteen chapters, either it's ended or i quit it, but i think i will probably continue this one? :D lol and don't worry everyone, this is Bay and Emmett, he will not be with Daphne as long as I am the author :P thanks so much for your reviews and for reading! lemme know what you think? :D**


	14. like a broken record

**Chapter Fourteen : like a broken record**

Bay runs the cotton ball over Emmett's eyebrow where a large cut had formed from the few punches and then the irritation of the helmet. He's looking out the small window in her bathroom, cringing here and there, and avoiding eye contact completely. He was conjuring up something great to say, to explain himself, but he felt like a monster and he assumed everybody else thought that way of him at this moment in time as well.

"Bay?" He questions.

"Yeah?" She says pulling out a band aid and placing it carefully on the cut.

"I like Daphne the way you like Toby..." He signs slowly, flashing back to the years wasted.

"So like a brother?" Bay chuckles.

He laughs, "Or sister."

Bay nods, "That's cool... I mean if you like her..." She sighs dramatically, "That's fine with me, whatever."

Emmett shakes his head, "I don't... you walked away from me for once Bay and I realized what it does to you everytime that I do it to you."

"Are you saying that you've missed me like crazy for the last two weeks and want to be my totally loyal and devoted boyfriend?" She smiles awkwardly and widely at him, clasping her hands together in hopes that he agrees with the statement.

Emmett makes a surprised face, "How did you know?" He holds out his arms for a hug.

She bites her bottom lip, "Well... I guess I just feel the same way. But.. girlfriend, not boyfriend!" She kisses him and sits down on the floor in front of him, "Don't worry about Wilke, he knows he becomes an asshole when he drinks and he won't stay mad at you for getting mad about it."

"Really?" Emmett questions raising an eyebrow.

Bay nods quickly, "Trust me."

Emmett smiles, "So, you and I, we're back together?"

Bay nods, "I guess so."

Emmett growls, "You guess?"

Bay playfully hits him, "Of course... And this is for good?"

"Until I get sick of you." He makes a completely serious face that takes her back, "Just kidding." He kisses her and rubs his hand down the side of his face, "Thank you."

She smiles and walks over to the door, "You're welcome, anytime, although I'd appreciate if you didn't get into too many fights?"

Emmett nods, "I will try and avoid them, promise."

"""

Bay and Daphne stand together and watch him leave like they've done a few times before. Daphne turns as he takes a right out there driveway and clears her throat.

"So you and Emmett... are back together?" She questions.

Bay stutters out, "Yeah... we are."

"I'm happy for you two." Daphne says smiling, "Ty is going to swing by later this week... he's back for a few days, he said he'd love to see you."

Bay's eyes shoot open, "Is that like even allowed?"

Daphne shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well..." Bay runs her palms down her side, "That'll be good.. to uh... see him again and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm sure you miss him, and I know he missed you." She's smug.

"Well him and I were pretty close friends." Bay looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Daphne shrugs, "Wow, you didn't know him that long, must have been some connection."

The dark haired girl looks at her, "He's a nice guy, we got along. What are you getting at?"

The other girl laughs, "Nothing, I was just letting you know. Thanks for the ride home tonight, i'll be sure to stay out of trouble in the future." She waves.

Bay waves back and sighs, "No problem..." She turns to walk back inside the Kennish residence a million things on her mind.

It's like one moment life was great, the next it sucked. She knew what she wanted but she was a teenage girl, what she wanted changed quickly and often, espeically when it came to Bay. Her and Ty may have had there moment, and he may miss her, but they could only be friends. She had self control- limited self control at certain moments in time but things were going great and she wasn't going to fuck that up. Daphne sure had a lack of faith in her but that really wasn't a big deal, she didn't really give a damn about Daphne anyways... after all, she had won damn it! She had worked her ass off, she had taken a million emotional blows all for Emmett and she was not about to risk a million more. She walks inside and sits down at the counter, a pile of muffins mocking happier times. She rests her head on her arms, ignoring the growling in her stomach, thinking she may vomit if she eats anything.

Why the hell did things have to go this way? Her and Daphne had an apparant tension since the beginning but Bay wasn't going to go out of her way to make her life horrible, after all, Daphne was Bay's link to her 'real' family and that was really important. No matter what went on, she would keep on attempting to get along with her, for the sake of everybody.

She hears the door shut and she looks up to see Toby, shaken up. He slowly sets his body down next to her in the chair and nods at her.

"Rough day?" She questions raising an eyebrow.

He just keeps nodding and turns to her, "It was.. it was rough."

She pats his back, "You want to go talk about it?"

"You drive?"

Bay nods, "Let's go."

**authors note : short chapter, i know, i'm sorry, i'll make up for it next chapter :) i just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, i should apologize for my uh, horrible spelling- i don't use a program with spell check and i probably have the worst grammer known to mankind but i didn't think i would have so many people reading this story so i'm sorry everybody, thanks for sticking with me despite! :) oh and hey fourteen chapters! yay! i'm so excited! :D so thank you guys and gals! :) leave me some love?**


	15. what are we doing here

**Chapter Fifteen : what are we doing here**

Bay and Toby were silent the whole way there; he gazed out the window and she kept her eyes on the road. There was something wrong, maybe, or maybe he was just worried, or- Bay sighs. She wants to have like some sort of seventh sense or something with him where she can detect how he's feeling from three feet away and then know the perfect thing to say. She hated when he was sad; he always looked so pathetic. They pulled into the normal coffee house which was typically empty. Everyone was surprised it had stayed in business for as long as it had but whatever, they weren't complaining.

It was a ways out of town so the last time they had been here together, they were still brother and sister, now they don't know what they are. Both are itching to talk about it but what's the point, they loved each other no matter what the circumstances were.

"My treat..." Toby says pulling out a fat wad of cash from his pocket and laying a few dollars down, "The usual?"

Bay nods eyeing up the big bills, hundreds, lots of them. She slides into a small spot in the corner near the fireplace and keeps her eye close on Toby. He grabs the two glasses and walks over smiling.

"Where'd you get all the money?" Bay questions popping off the cover and pulling out the mini marshmallows that were piled on top of her drink.

Toby laughs, "Oh.. all this." He pats his pocket, "I uh..." He searches for an excuse, "I don't know.. I have savings."

"That you've blown on gambling." Bay leans forward digging into his pupils with her own.

He huffs and rolls his eyes, "Are you saying that you think i'm back to that." He shakes his head.

"No..." Bay drops it, "How was Wilke?"

Toby glances up at her, "Emmett whooped him good, you're dating like a professional fighter or something." He chuckles a little bit and smiles.

Bay smiles at the thought but quickly drops it, "Are you worried about him?"

"I'm more worried about Daphne... is she okay?" The two usually didn't discuss her due to the obvious bitterness between Bay and her.

"Oh yeah... she's... great." She tries to sound sincere, "I mean, she didn't seem too affected or anything."

Toby nods, "Well that's good, she can do better anyways."

Bay makes a gagging noise, "Okay, end of that conversation."

He takes a sip of his drink and smiles, "So, you and Emmett?"

"Back together.. hopefully for longer then three days which seems to be a consistent pattern with the two us!" She frowns.

"Well i guess that's good, I mean good luck." It's obvious his mind is still elsewhere.

"You were gambling, weren't you Toby?" Bay gets close to his face so that he can't avoid her stare.

Toby shakes his head, annoyed, "I won so what does it matter?"

Bay's eyes widen, "I thought you had quit!"

He chuckles, "I did... for awhile... and now i'm back at it, no big deal."

"Yes big deal! You're going to college soon, what happens if you fuck up there and you're THAT far away, huh?" She's angry because he had looked her in the eye and promised her he was done. He lost more money then ever the last time he played, double what he had lost the time before and he had borrowed money from everyone and there cousin to pay it off quickly.

"Bay... I payed everyone back, I did it mostly legally, why are you so worried about it?" He questions squeezing her hand and smiling.

Bay rolls her eyes, "I just-..."

"I'm the big brother here, I look out for you." He pokes her nose and checks his watch.

She laughs at how great he is. If it wasn't for Daphhne she'd be on cloud nine or whatever the hell cloud it was when everything was going your way and you felt amazing. With a few more laughs and a few thoughts pushed to the back of her head, the two go on with there nice outing as friends... or siblings... neither one of them knew what to truely call it.

The two got in the tank, the robin egg blue paint still shining as bright as the day Bay fell in love with the car. She couldn't imagine herself driving anything else- it screamed her name.

"Hey Bay?" Toby questions cocking his head to the side so he can look at her.

"Yeah?" She asks glancing occasionally over at him.

He sighs, "Wilke is going to be in deep shit when he gets better... with everyone."

Bay sighs, "Why does he have to be so damn agressive?"

Toby shrugs, "I don't know. It was cool that she called you, even if you two hate each other..."

"I think it's just going to take time. We'll get along... eventually." Bay sighs and brushes her hair to the side, "She stole my life, I stole her's, and we both want it back."

"Good way of putting it, you're never getting it back." Toby ruins the mood.

"Thank you captain obvious." She growls.

"And I mean that's fine... right? You got a lot of good stuff out of this, I mean you're coming out on top?" He turns so he's looking directly at her.

"I don't want to come out on top per say, I just want to be even so she gets off of my back!" Bay sighs, "So what's going on with the band, I thought you guys were gonna like make it big or something?"

"With Emmett we were, and now him and Wilke aren't exactly on speaking terms, I mean he dropped something about how the fuck did he get beat up by a deaf kid, and that stupid cripple made me look like an ass... i won't continue but it was far from politically correct and his head was obviously not in the right place." He sighs and looks out the window, "Maybe it was just a high school thing, I guess i'll go on to be the car wash prince, and then when dad does i'll be the king- i'll live a boring life with 2.2 kids and a white picket fence or something?"

Bay huffs, obviously defensive and offended about what Wilke was saying and irriated by Toby's negativity, "That's not you Toby and you know it."

"Well i'll find something realistic." He shrugs, "Wilke's an idiot."

They pull up to the driveway, "I know.." Bay spats, turning off the vehicle and reaching for her bag.

"Hey Bay?" He calls as she begins to the door.

"Yeah?" She turns and smiles.

He smiles back, "You and Emmett are perfect, never let him slip too far out of your reach."He winks and gets out of the car as well.

Bay smirks, if even her brother saw the connection, their had to be something big there.

"""

Emmett was waiting inside with Bay's parents. He seemed to be having a partially normal conversation with them. Bay raises an eyebrow and waves, questioning why he dropped by without letting her know.

"What are you doing here?" She questions smiling.

Emmett shrugs, "I missed seeing you."

"Wha- what did he say?" Kathryn questions looking back and forth between the two of them eagerly.

Bay shakes her head, "Nothing mom." She walks over and pats her back, beaming with happiness.

"So... I need to take you somewhere, are you free tonight?" He questions.

Bay smiles, "Well you know me... of course I'm free, where are we going?"

He beams, "It's a surprise." He stands up and talks her hand, bidding farewell to Kathryn and John. Bay waves goodbye and walks out the door with him, a long ride till she finds out where she's being taken.

She rests her head on his back and lets the wind whip her hair out the back of her helmet. Stupidly she forgot a sweater and was now regretting that choice. There were goosebumps popping up everywhere which just made her cling tighter to Emmett- god damn did he miss that. He drives into a parking ramp and Bay pulls back, glancing around curiously due to her failure to catch the sign out front. She can feel his body shake with laughter and it feels good. He's soaking up the surprise thing and she appreciates that he did stuff like this for her so often.

He parks and gets off, helping her dress clad body of the back and never letting go of her hand as they walked through the front doors. She turns and laughs a little bit, attempting to sign with one hand.

"An art museum?" She smiles and raises an eyebrow, this date had been done many times, many ways, and it was always fun but he still looked too excited for this to just be it.

"You'll see!" He blows off her questioning tone, something he could always sense with Bay, and pulls her through the various exhibits until he gets to a smaller room, with a few pictures hanging on the wall.

She looks around and walks up to one, "These are yours?"

He shakes his head and points to the actual picture. It was a picture of her work- all of them, all around the room, they were her characters and on the plaque next to them, her name was written. Her eyes glance at him and she can't help but burst out into laughter and embrace him in a hug.

"You're crazy! How did you do this?" She walks off, looking closely at every picture and covering her mouth in shock.

Emmett puts a hand on her back and shrug, "It was easy, you're that good."

Bay's eyes widen, "Everyone is going to know that I did those though!"

Emmett shakes his head, "They think you did the pictures, not the paintings."

Bay smirks, "Oh ho ho, you're clever." She hugs him again, "This is sooo good!" Her hands were shaking.

Emmett takes her hand to steady it; he let's his lips press against her alabaster skin. He's so cool, he's so suave, he's so smooth, it was surprising that Bay was the only girl he had ever been with. Despite the embarrassment of being a teenage boy who was the only one out of his friends who hadn't got laid or anything close to it, he was glad he was with Bay and wouldn't change anything about what had happened in his past. He would go to the end of the world for her, and he knew better then to just say i'm sorry for fucking up.

**authors note : so fluffy chapter, because i feel like i've been slacking on the fluff factor but don't worry, i've got intense plans for the next few so stick around :P thanks for reading, reviewing, all that lovely stuff that you guys do that makes my day! :D hope you're enjoying! let me know what you think? :)**


	16. we'll try this thing

**Chapter Sixteen : we'll try this thing**

Bay falls back on her bed, so glad her parents had found there way to bed before she got home because explaining things to them decreased how amazing the time was. Maybe it was her parents negative attitude on dating... dating Emmett.. Sure they liked him but they just pictured Bay with someone important's son becuase in the car wash world, their family was royalty.

She remembered the awkward dinner with Ty and how they had to make things so much more complicated then it was. Never would she wish that upon anybody else. A dramatic sigh and a few thoughts later and she's out cold, only to be woken up at a time when the sun still wasn't shining. She grumbles some things out and then see's the pink floral print in front of her face.

"Whooa!" She sits up and looks the other girl up and down, "Hi Daphne. What's up?" She glances over at her alarm clock that's flashing four in the morning.

"I'm going to see Wilke." She nods awkwardly.

"What? Why?" Bay stands up and picks at the knots in her hair.

She tilts her feet inward and sighs, "He asked me to come see him."

Bay almost laughs but she holds it in, "Are you... what is wrong with you?"

The girl looks offended, "Excuse me?"

"He treats you like shit and you blow it off like it's nothing!" Bay tries to keep her cool.

"I just need to hear what he has to say..." She smooths out the creases in her pants, "And I wasn't asking your permission I was asking if you wanted to come with?"

Bay's taken back, "You want me to come with?"

Daphne nods, "As strange as it sounds you're the only one who can really keep me grounded now days."

Bay smirks, "Alright... i'll come with." She throws on a sweatshirt from the back of her closet and turns her head sideways, "You drive, or me?"

"You can." Daphne smiles and wraps herself in a hug.

"You aren't like going to forgive him or anything, are you?" Bay is shocked at Daphne's decision to even go see the prick.

She shakes her head, "It will just be better to talk to him while he's confined in a hospital bed then when he's able to move."

The two chuckle uncomfortably, "Why is he in the hospital, did Emmett really get him that bad?" Bay questions.

Daphne shrugs, "Well he has been known to have a mean punch."

She shifts back and forth, "I never really saw him as the violent type."

"He isn't... He just really cares about people." She smiles and leans her had against the back of the seat.

Bay turns into the hospital, a little shaken up about being back in a hospital- the very place she had been switched at birth. The two step out of the car slowly, wondering if it's really a good idea for them to be here. Daphne clings to Bay's wrist as they walk together through the front entrance. Bay steps forward and asks them where his room is. A couple rights, and a left here and there but they finally make it to the room, a cracked door and a blaring television greeting them at the entrance.

"I'll wait out here..." Bay awkwardly says sitting up against the wall.

Daphne nods and walks into the room and suddenly the other girl feels uncomfortable being here. She doesn't want to hear what those two have to say to each other, it's not really any of her business and frankly she's disgusted with the idea of those two even communicating. Bay walks off down the hallway, she see's a big glass window with a women standing in front of it peering in. It's the nursery; about twenty babies, there name tags on the front, all lined up next to each other. She stops and stares, her mouth cracked open.

"That's my daughter." The lady beams, her chocolate brown hair pulled up in a bun and her body still engulfed by hospital scrubs.

Bay's mouth twitches into a smile, "She's so pretty..."

"Thank you." She looks over at Bay, "Are you a mothe-?"

Bay laughs, "Oh... no... i'm here for a friend."

"Oh, okay. It's an amazing thing you know, being a mother to one, I can't imagine what two or three or six would feel like." The women is obviously over joyed with her new addition.

Something about her makes Bay want to open up but she just keeps nodding and smiling, enchanted by the little tiny faces, with the little pout lips, and their color coordinated hats.

"""

Wilke instantly sits up at the sight of Daphne, shocked that she had actually shown up after he asked her. A smile bursts on his face and he whispers her name to himself. She frowns and sits down in a chair a few feet away from him.

"What did you have to say?" She crosses her arms defensivley.

He gnaws at his bottom lip and glances straight at her, "I'm sorry."

She stands up and walks to the door.

"I'm not done!" He yells loud enough for her to her the faint sound.

She turns back to face him, "Then what? Becuase sorry does not cut it."

"I know I was mean to you... but I won't do it again." He scratches the back of his neck.

She huffs, "You won't do it again? I don't trust you Wilke."

"Let me prove it." He sighs.

"I don't want to get pushed around while you try and make it up to me... i'm not falling back into that pattern." She keeps her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey, you provoked me with your let's go get drunk and fool around attitude!" He glares.

She raises an eyebrow, "You're really trying to blame this on me."

He hits the side of his head with his hand, "I don't know, i'm sorry, I don't know what i'm talking about."

Chuckling she nods in agreement, "Obviously."

"Listen... I'm done with that, and I want you to be done with it too. You and me, we're good together when we're not... fighting." He gulps, "I really like you Daphne and I know I screwed up but i'll do anything, i promise!"

She stands up and rests a hand on her stomach, "I can't do this."

"I'm begging you Daphne." He makse the saddest face he possibly can but Daphne is not budging on this.

"Prove it Wilke..."

"What do you want me to do?" The blonde questions.

Daphne shrugs, "I don't know..." she waves goodbye to him, "I guess... feel better."

"Daph-," She walks out of the room before he can say another word. Obviously he didn't expect her to forgive him but he expected a little something more then whatever the hell that was.

**authors note : whoa, this is probs the longest it's taken me to update, sorry about that ^.^ thanks for reading guys and gals! reviews, alerts, favorites, all that jazz are always appreciated! :D**


	17. getting there, she'll get there

**Chapter Seventeen : getting there, she'll get there**

Bay's at the front door, she's got a big pan of brownies in her right hand, and Emmett's grabbing onto the left one. She's trying this again despite the numerous failed attempts prior to this day. Melody hated her and that was fine she didn't care for the bitch much herself but god damn it the mother of her boyfriend was going to at least tolerate her. Bay would put on the fakest smile, she would explain herself using only her hands, and she would be the ideal girlfriend... except for the whole hearing part.

"You ready?" He asks smiling.

She nods, "I'm ready... this time shit get's real!"

He laughs and kisses her check. Holding the door open they see Melody setting the table, a frumpy cardigan wrapped around her torso and an angry sneer upon her face. Regina is there too, setting down water glasses and making both Bay and Emmett do a double take. She waves at the two of them and walks over.

"I'm here to be a moral supporter and a translator." Regina signs and speaks at the same time.

Bay lets the world fall from her shoulder, "Thank god... I made brownies?" She says awkwardly, holding out the plastic container to Melody.

"Thank you." She signs with a twisted smile, one that matches her possible daughter in laws.

Emmett rubs his hands together and does a cute little lip bite, "What's for dinner?"

Regina smiles, "We've been cooking all day, a nice spiced up chicken with amazing red beans and rice on the side, we threw a bit of island flavor in it since lord knows Bay's been stuck with cheeseburgers for too long." The older women nudges her daughter and smiles.

Emmett beams, his mom and Regina loved their cuisine and this had become a special occasion dinner when they wanted to break out of the meat and potatoes world. He pulls out a chair for Bay who smiles and sits down, making sure her skirt is placed perfectly and that her shirt is up high enough to look conservative yet casual.

"Thanks for dessert." Melody smiles and unfolds her napkin.

Regina translates.

Bay signs back perfectly, "It was no problem."

Melody narrows her eyes at how smooth it was, "I'm sure you're an excellent baker."

The dark haired girl shrugs her shoulders, "I'm flattered that you would think that but they're nothing speical."

The blonde women pokes at her plates and clenches her jaw shut. What the hell was this? Bay smiles over at Emmett who had been helping her sign the perfect answer the whole time, she was so grateful for him. Regina looks pleased as punch as the four settle into a quieter then usual dinner. Emmett grabs Bay's shoulder and squeezes it, shooting her the most beautiful smile a boy could ever and like any girl who's in love, she melts.

"No PDA at the dinner table please." Melody signs, obviously annoyed by how things hadd been going.

Emmett glares back at her, "What did she do wrong now?"

Melody sets her silverware down, "I just don't want to see you two being all lovey and dovey that's all."

"Sure it is..." He signs rolling his eyes around a few times and crossing his arms.

Regina nudges Melody on the shoulder and smiles, "Bay is an amazing artist if you didn't know. She's also very good in school and can bake a mean meal herself. She's a good girl."

"You're taking her side on this?" Melody grumbles.

Bay sighs and sits back, suddenly not hungry but feeling like a fourth wheel. She knew how Emmett felt being the only deaf one now.

"I'm just saying that Emmett really likes her, and she really likes him, give her a chance why don't you?" Regina shrugs and gives a hopeful glance.

Melody shakes her head, "I'm letting her into my house, letting her be with my son, what more do you want from me?"

Regina sighs, "Nothing, nothing..." She turns to Bay, "You like?"

Bay nods quickly, "I love it, very good." She gnaws at her lip and stares down at the half full plate, this wasn't going well but it sure as hell was going somewhere.

Dinner continued in silence until plates were clean and bowls were mostly empty. The four lay back in there chairs clutching their guts and commenting on the food for a short period of time but of course Melody was a busy body and couldn't just relax. She's picking up plates left and right and swinging them down her arm like a pro.

"Do you need help?" Bay signs standing up and grabbing a few.

Melody nods, mouthing the words, "Thanks."

The two drag the dishes into the kitchen without any acknowledgment- only the brewing amount of tension keeping everything in the room alert. Regina occasionally peaks in making sure the two aren't strangling each other or something that could pose a potential threat and they aren't, they're just loading up the dish washer quietly that's all.

"I think it's going well?" Emmett signs to Regina who returns his comment with an, "I agree."

"She at least didn't break out into a screaming match and throw dishes all over the place." He mocks what his mother would look like doing so.

The dark haired woman stifles her laugh, "That's horrible."

"It's true." Emmett wiggles his eyebrows and takes the top off from the brownies, taking a clean bite out of one and practically dancing over to Bay.

"They're good?" She smiles hopefully.

"Good is an understatment." He kisses her lips and lets her taste the chocolatey goodness.

"I do okay for myself." Bay winks and wipes the crumbs from the side of her mouth, "Think she likes me yet?"

Emmett nervously twists his facial features, "She's getting there."

The girl rolls her eyes, "Why do I bother...?."

He takes her hands, "Who cares about her... does your mom like Toby's girlfriend's?"

Bay stops and thinks about it, "Well... I guess not but what does-,"

He cuts her off, "It's a future mother in law thing."

"Mother in law?" Bay giggles.

He has no response, just the usual smirk, chuckle, and kiss. No complaints about the usual from Bay, she apprciates every time his lips end on hers and she knows better then to take it for granted.

"So when are we going to have dinner with my parents?" She snickers.

He turns, "They know me, it's cool, I had dinner with Regina tonight, that counts as one, all solved!"

She hits him playfully, "Dork."

""

"So Ty is coming back, eh?" Kathryn attempts to sign and scrub the counter at the same time.

Daphne smiles, "Yeah... we're having him over for dinner, if you guys would like to join."

Kathyrn thinks, "Uhm... well.. I assume John won't but I would love too! I'll make something yummy."

"Perfect! Seven o clock Friday, right next door!" She claps her hands together in excitment.

"Sounds good, i'll be there!" She throws the wet sponge into the sink and looks out the window, "Is Bay going too?"

Daphne shrugs, "Don't know."

Kathryn bites her lip, "I'm just worried for her on this." She pats her hand nervously on the counter and scrunches her left eye up like she so often did when she was scheming, "Want to do a late night coffee run?"

The younger girl glances at the clock, "Yeah... sounds good!" She grabs her coat from the chair next to her and throws it on.

Toby walks into the room rubbing at his bloodshot eyes, "Where are you guys going?"

"To get coffee." Kathryn says slowly, still attempting to sign her words.

"Oh... you've made kind of a habbitt of this, I know that Bay will probably be home soon, why don't you take her with?" He raises an eyebrow and opens the fridge.

"I don't think Bay would want to go, i'm sure she's had a long night..." His mother conjures up an excuse.

Toby shrugs, "Whatever..." He always got real defensive about Bay, she was his little sister and always would be and god damn it everyone was neglecting her for the most part. His mom never took Bay anywhere anymore, unless of course it was with Daphne but she took Daphne everywhere. Some excuse about wasted time was always being said and man did it ever annoy him.

"Did you want to come?" Kathryn asks noticing his tense position.

Toby shakes his head, "No, I think I'll wait up for Bay and ask her how her night was, it could have went really bad so she'll need someone to be her moral support."

Kathryn glares, "To-,"

He grabs his drink and walks off without letting her defend herself.

"Don't worry about him." Daphne smiles and opens the door, "Want me to drive?"

The older women smiles, "Sure, sure!"

**authors note : the ending part may seem random, but it has a purpose i promise! ahh seventeen chapters, i'm excited! okay, anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff :D the story will go back to being three fourth Bay and Emmett, versus three fourth everyone else, i apologize for getting off track and hoped this chapter helped a bit :D lemme know what ya think? :)**


	18. this is the end

**Chapter Eighteen : this is the end**

"Happy Friday!" Regina beams, digging through cabinet after cabinet.

"Good morning..." Daphne signs shooting her a strange look, "What are you doing?"

Regina chuckles a little bit, "I know it looks weird, cooking isn't really my thing, but what should we have tonight, what does Ty like?"

Daphne sits down on the couch and let's out an extremely happy sigh, "I'll cook."

Regina shrugs, "Even better!" She digs through her purse and pulls out her keys, "Work! I've got a big line up today!"

"Good luck." The younger girl smiles.

Her mother kisses her head, "Have a good day at school!"

She nods and glances over at her book bag stuffed full of homework to the brim. She did it all, had been up all night working on it, ugh one more day and then she would have a really good weekend, she could feel it. Grabbing the khaki pack and swinging it over her shoulder she walks outside to a familiar sight of Emmett and Bay making out- gag. Well that would be over soon enough she'd make sure of it.

"Hey!" Bay pulls back from her man accesory and waves, "Wilke's in there, so be careful."

Daphne scrunches her face together, "Oh thanks." She walks in anyways, ignoring the warnings, not really giving a damn about Wilke and his stupid muscles and attitude. She was done, if even so much as talked to her, she would get a restraining over on his abusive ass. She was going to be with Emmett no matter how long it took, she was determind, and Wilke was a road block in her way. Lucky for her, he's upstairs in Toby's room and nowhere near the kitchen at least for the time being.

"Guess she doesn't care too much?" Emmett questions.

Bay shrugs, "I don't know, we didn't really talk much after the hospital visit." She rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Emmett takes her hand and kisses it, "Wanna go to school?"

Bay almost laughs, "Uh.. never." She wraps her arms around his neck, "How about you and I just hang around and make out all day."

He wiggles his eyebrows and taunts her with short kisses. She smiles into each one, a genuine smile, she hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"Okay, gross!" Toby calls walking out the door with Wilke right behind him, "If you don't want to be late to first hour, I would probably get a move on love birds."

Emmett glances Wilke up and down, and shifts his eyes at the ground. Awkward, extremely. Wilke was embarrassed- Emmett had been cool, he just never struck Wilke as a fighter and to lose a fight to anyone tore down the light blonde's self esteem.

"Oh... we'll be going." Toby hurries off, letting Wilke lead the way, he wondered why he brought his friend to the house and decided it would probably be best to keep him far away from it for now on. The tension was beyond apparant but everyone was quick to change the subject.

"We should get going too." Emmett signs, handing her a helmet and walking over to his bike.

Bay grumbles, "Stupid Wilke ruining my stupid.. stupid school... stupid homework..."

"You okay?" Emmett asks.

The dark haired girl nods, "Thank god it's friday!"

He quickly shows his agreement to that comment and kisses her cheek one last time before starting off.

"""

Bay cracks the door open to the guest house and walks in, "Hey!" She waves to Daphne who's cooking up a storm in her tiny guest house kitchen.

"Hi..." Daphne raises an eyebrow, "Are you lost?"

Bay holds up two different colored plates, "I was just going to set the table quick, what color?"

Daphne points the plain black ones, "Very plain and tasteful."

The dark haired girl gives her a thumbs up, "Good choice. Do you need any help?"

The lighter haired girl glances around and shakes her head, "No.. thanks though."

"Alrighty... well i'll go do this." She turns and walks out awkwardly, a dramatic sigh coming out of her mouth. She walks over to their large outdoor dining table and looks up at the clear sky. No rain in sight, it's a perfect night to put the patio to good use. She makes sure the place setting's are perfect- not to impress Ty or anything, it's becuase she's a Kennish and that's what they do, at least that's what she's trying to convince herself of.

Just as she get's the main round of plate's finish, she can sense someone behind her, "Hope this dinner turns out better then last time."

Turning around Bay notices his newly toned physique and his shorter cut dark hair, "Uhm..." She puts a hand to her head, "Hi! Hi.. how are you? How have you been?" A swallow that won't happen, a nervous sweat that won't break, what is this feeling taking over her?

Ty holds out his arms for a hug, "It's good to see you again Bay."

The girl gives him an awkward one arm hug and nods in agreement, "Yeah... good to see you, Daphne's in there." She points to the guest house.

"I'll go say hello. God, you look-," He starts looking her up and down.

"Oh, shit! I forgot about the... hold that thought i'll be right back!" Bay sprints off before he can finish his sentence.

He turns around rejected but quickly greeted by an ecstatic Daphne. She ushers him into her new house, showing off all the stuff he's missed and letting him get a wiff of tonight's feast.

"How have you been?" She sits down next to him, handing him a bowl of something to try.

"Wow i'll be back for two days and gain fifty pounds if you're cooking." He smiles and takes a bite, "I've been good, you?" He glances around at all the sights, taking in everything that he had been away from for so long, it was weird. Bay had seemed rushed, he was hoping that was only becuase dinner was happening and not like how it would be all night, same with Daphne actually. He missed his girls and wanted to get a chance to talk to both of them again, despite his only hanging around here for awhile, it felt like home seeing all the familiar faces again.

Daphne lays back, "Good. I've been good." She lies with a smile from ear to ear, "So glad that you're back." She watches her phone light up and vibrate, a new message from Emmett, oh she can only imagine what that says. Grabbing it she has it in her possesion only long enough to check the message she's been dying to her and then quickly throws it down and returns to the conversation between her and Ty.

"""

Ty sits up straight and clutches his stomach, "That was delicious, thank you everyone for having me over tonight."

Bay glances awkwardly across the table at him as everyone throws in their two cents about how it was no problem. Regina and Katherine both stand up to clear the dishes, leaving the teenagers or better known as young adults at the table alone.

"Well... i'm going to run in and see if they need any help!" Daphne smiles and pulls Toby up with her.

Bay glares because no matter how much people thought she wanted alone time with Ty, she really didn't- too tempting, too nauseating. Sure Emmett was everything she dreamed of and more but god damn did Ty look fine. The two probably had the world to talk about but ever since he left, she just felt young and stupid and not right with him.

"Well I guesst everyone left us?" He kind of chuckles noticing how uncomfortable she looks, "Wanna walk?" He quickly asks standing up and holding out his hand.

She rejects the attempt at a help up and stands on her own, "Yeah... the garden's in full bloom we could hit the back yard." She knew the budding roses and freshly cut shrubs would spark a conversation that mowed grass and year old asphalt wouldn't.

Daphne watches them leave out the window, part one is done and as soon as she see's Emmett pulling up, she knows part two is good to go right now. Her hands are clasped in prayer that Bay doesn't hear the motorcycle and being that she's so far away from where he parked, Daphne assumes she didn't. Exiting out the door and quickly running over to him, she ushers him to the back yard.

"What is this about?" He questions raising a curious eyebrow.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proving to you that Bay isn't the girl for you- I don't want you to waste anymore time, money, or effort on her."

He looks hurt and offended; he turns on his heel but is quickly pulled back by her fragile touch, "Please Emmett, I'm looking out for you."

"You've been watching way too many soap opera's." He shakes his head, "I'm not spying on my girlfriend like some pathetic tv actor."

"You're just afraid of finding out that she still has feelings for him." Daphne crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"Five minutes..." He follows her around the corner reluctantly, "We can't even hear them talk so what are you expecting to get out of this?"

"You'll see." She pulls his hands down and closely watches Bay and Ty converse.

"

"So how... was... training camp?" Bay rubs her hands together and looks away from him.

Ty shrugs, "It's fine. It's fine until I need someone to talk to, and only talking through letter makes it kind of hard."

She clenches her teeth together, "Well you're back for a few days... that's good."

He reaches for her hand but is rejected, "Bay?"

The dark haired girl turns and looks at him with alert eyes, "Yeah?"

"I missed you... a lot." He leans in a little closer, making sure she really gets where he's coming from.

She turns her head away from him so that he can't try and make a move or anything, "I missed you too Ty."

"I was thinking that maybe we could work things out... We left on a bad note." He looks down, "That was mostly my fault."

"Yeah almost sleeping with somebody and then leaving does kind of turn things into something that isn't urr... good." She nervously claps her feet together multiple times, avoiding direct eye contact.

"I know... I wanna make it up to you, I don't have a lot of time, but i've learned to be great at time managment." He laughs at his pathetic attempt at making the conversation light hearted.

"Listen Ty..." She glances up at him, "You've been gone for a long time, and things have changed... I mean you and I had a nice couple weeks together but I started seeing somebody else and we can be friends but... nothing more."

"But you're letter said you couldn't wait to see me and then..." He looks hurt.

"I know what I wrote sounded really promising, but i'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it came out that way I know... I'm so sorry." Her heart is racing a thousand miles an hour, she had rejected a million guys before, and she had been rejected a million times. Everyone was strung along once in there life and it sucked, it hurt, it was horrible, and she had strong this poor guy along.

He covers his mouth and huffs, "Well this is embarrassing." He throws his hands up, "It was nice seeing you Bay but I should get going." He shoves his hands in his pockets, rejected, hurt, all hope gone from his cocky face.

"Well we could still be..." She starts.

"Friends, I know." He shakes his head and turns away, walking as far away from her as he can get.

"Damn it..." She grumbles pushing her hair behind her ears and nibbling at her bottom lip, there was nothing fun about this night, there was nothing magical or wonderful or exciting. She felt dinner making it's way up her throat but quickly swallowed it back down. Quickly running her hands down her pants she considers locking herself in her room forever or running away to Canada or Austrailia, or anywhere but here.

"

Emmett looks at Daphne, "Don't even say anything..." He stands up, "Stop hating her, it's obviously not doing you any good."

"Bu-..." She huffs, "Emmett!"

He puts a hand up, "Forget it Daphne, I knew better then to come here."

She crosses her arms and watches him run to the backyard and embrace Bay in a hug. She looks confused but happy... beyond happy. Daphne sighs and holds back her tears, she didn't know what else to try, every obstacle had been thrown at the two of them and yet they still were so damn happy together. **That should be her**. So many years wiping his tears, him wiping hers, signing back and forth till late in the night, taking dance lessons together, reading random people's lip's and laughing because nobody knew they were doing it, all the things they had done together showing they were perfect but Emmett didn't give a damn, he only cared about Bay.

Bay with the black hair, alabastar skin, and the voice of an angel. She was mysterious and fun, with her red meat eating, and spray painting whatever and god damn did her kindness kill. The two are locking lips in the back yard, swapping love and comittment. Daphne falls back in a chair sensing the silence, sensing the love, knowing she's alone, knowing _that should be her _knowing it never would be_._

**the end.**

**authors note : well i didn't think this would be ending anytime soon but i guess it did, haha, i didn't want to milk it too bad :) i would just like to thank everybody who has read from start to finish, everyone that reviewed, thank you so much, and i would really love to hear how everyone felt about the whole story? i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did! :)**


End file.
